


Monsters and Myths

by HandMonsters



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood, Childhood Memories, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Obsession, Smut, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters
Summary: Returning to your home town with your mother, it seems you've left your previous life behind, enjoying the tranquillity of the countryside.A peace that is soon destroyed as strange family moves into the Kanemasa mansion on the hill - memories of the past soon haunting your nights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizu03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu03/gifts).



> One of the two belated Christmas presents I wrote for you Mizu! It's pretty long so you can really sink your teeth into it...
> 
> And to everyone else who is reading this - I hope you enjoy it just as much!

Night’s like this couldn’t get any better: crowds of cattle herded along the narrow paths, each to their own devices – oblivious to the wolf among them. No blood had been spilt, not yet, and still, the sickly sweet scent seemed to haunt him, guiding him through the crowd, sharp eyes observing the masses in search for his next target. The next human to satisfy his hunger…except, nothing caught his interest. He wasn’t usually this picky, but he hadn’t sunk his fangs into a human for so, so long…and it only seemed right to dine on a special someone. Hands in his pockets he continued on his way idly, glancing this way and that until he stopped – the cursing of those behind him as his body came to an abrupt halt filtered out. There was nothing more important than what he heard, nothing more deserving of his attention. Turning his head slowly his eyes penetrated the darkness of the alley beside him. It was too long for him to see who it was: but he could hear crying. 

A human hidden away in the shadows, upset and all alone...

It was perfection.

Strolling casually into the void he resisted the urge to skip, dying with anticipation as the sobs of his victim drew closer, the darkness soon no match for his sight. And what he saw…was even better than he could have dreamt. There, curled up on the floor with its head in its knees was a human child: sides shaking as it cried. Crouching down he cocked his head, a broad smile crossing his features, the tiny creature unaware of his presence. 

“Are you okay?” It yelped, fear flashing in its innocent (E/C) eyes as it pressed itself against the wall. 

“Who are you?” It asked meekly, making him chuckle.

“I asked you a question first, no fair!” He exclaimed as its tear stained face glistened in the faint traces of light from behind him. But, seeing as it wasn’t going to answer until he did, he sighed, holding his hand out.

“Tatsumi. What’s your name?” It sniffled, tiny orbs of clear liquid still forming in its eyes as it timidly took his hand.

“(Y/N) (Y/LN).” He savoured the warmth of its hand as they shook, craving the blood just beneath the surface, but restrained himself as it introduced itself. It would pay off…

“Will you tell me what’s wrong now?” Tatsumi asked again, its brows furrowing as it hugged its legs tight, lips sealed. “Where are your parents? You look a bit too young to be wandering around the city at this time of night. It’s dangerous you know.” Its eyes produced more tears with every word he spoke. 

“I’m lost…” It replied simply, trailing off as another whimper escaped its lips.

“Oh hey…it’s okay…” he soothed, resting a hand on its head, ruffling its (H/C) fuzz playfully.

“I’ll help you get home.” Its eyes lit up, a glimmer of joy peeking through its sadness.

“Really?” It chirped.

“I’ll even give you a piggy-back if you want. You look exhausted.” He purred. It beamed, wiping away the tears with the back of its hands.

“Thank you Mr. Tatsumi!” 

~

Night’s like this really couldn’t get any better: crowds of cattle herded parting along the narrow paths as he walked among them. No blood had been spilt yet but that time drew closer with each step. The next human to satisfy his hunger…the child on his back: and children had parents under the same roof. All it would take was one invitation and he had three to choose from – the thought of siblings something he could only dream of. He could sink his teeth into any of them. Hands holding the child’s legs he felt its pulse, felt its heat on his back. It’d been silent for the most part, the child having told him where it lived…then it’d stopped talking, so he’d assumed it was asleep. 

Assumed...

“Do you believe in monsters?” It whispered almost fearfully. He tilt his head in its direction, cracking up at the randomness of its question: but also the complications it held.

“I do.” He could feel it tense, hesitating before it spoke again.

“Really?” It mewled.

“Really.” It relaxed, grip tightening around his neck as it rested its head on his shoulder.

“No. I don’t believe you. Adults say they believe in monsters - but they don’t really. Mummy told me if I stayed out late at night an okiagari would get me but she was lying…all the adults used to say that but they’re not real…”

“What’s an okiagari?” Tatsumi asked curiously, playing with it.

“It’s a monster that comes and bites you and drinks your blood.”

“And if you’ve never seen one how do you know they don’t exist?”

“Because they don’t.” The silence resumed as it pouted childishly. A monster that drinks blood. It didn’t believe in them: thought if it stayed out late it would be safe…ignorance is bliss, he told himself.

“What if I was an okiagari?” He chirped – not expecting the laughter that erupted from the small being.

“Don’t be silly!” It giggled, straightening up and releasing the death grip around his neck. His eyes widened in shock at first as it fluffed up his hair, chuckling happily to itself – then he too laughed as it ran its hands along the two tufts of hair that protruded from the rest like the ears of a beast – curling the tips with its fingers.

“You’d be a werewolf! You have little puppy dog ears!” It howled.

“Hey!” Tatsumi barked. “I have normal ears too you know!” The laughter soon died down though as it returned to its previous state, letting out a heft sigh for its size. It twiddled its thumbs beneath his chin, as quiet as a mouse. He figured it would probably tell him now if he asked seeing as they’d broken the ice.

“What’s wrong?” It took in a sharp breath, hesitating once more before sighing. Its voice weak.

“Some meanies picked on me at school today…” it trailed off, but he didn’t interrupt – it would talk if it wanted to and he knew it wanted to, “I told them about okiagari and the other monsters but they said I was just being stupid so…so I said I would find one and show them so after school I went looking for a monster but couldn’t find one and I got lost and-” it let out a sob, obviously tearing up once more, “I just wanna go home…” Tatsumi smiled weakly, giving its legs a reassuring squeeze.

“Well you’re going home now.” But it shook its head venomously.

“No – home – I don’t like it here in the city – I wanna move back home!” He didn’t say anything as it began to cry, its tears soaking the fabric of his shirt as it clung to him. It cried and cried until eventually it cried itself to sleep. He found it mildly irritating but got over it as he arrived at its house. His prize. It was an apartment block, a bit more of a challenge than the average house but that made it all the more fun. Running a finger along the dials of the door phone he found the right one – recalling it lived at…

“Number six!” He exclaimed happily, pushing the button – the response almost immediate. Within a matter of minutes the mother had rushed downstairs, sweeping up its child and waking it in the process, it’s puffy, bleary eyes widening at the sight of its mother. Tears soon running down both their cheeks as they embraced. Tatsumi watched the spectacle with a smile, recalling his last embrace with Sunako. The one that made him what he was – the one he’d share with them. Except, they’d never feel the bliss of transforming into a far superior being…they were cattle. Nothing more. When the reunion was over, he smiled pleasantly at the pair, bidding goodbye, when the mother shook her head, insisting he stay for tea at the very least – something to thank him for the hassle of finding its child. Whilst the invitation alone was enough, he obliged gratefully. It was the only part he hadn’t planned, but a light snack before the main course wouldn’t be an issue…in fact, it was perfect thing to wet his appetite.

~

Blood was a drug. Addictive – and so damn good, all he needed to give him the kick he needed, awaken what had weakened in its absence. He sat beside it in bed, gently holding the scrawny arm that hung off the edge of the bed. Teeth sunk deeply in its wrist as he lapped up the crimson liquid that flowed from the wound. It’d stayed out too late – and an okiagari had found it. He mused over what its mother had said at the dinner table, how they’d moved from a quiet, superstitious village called Sotoba. He was sure one of the Kirishiki’s had mentioned a place called Sotoba – Sunako maybe. He furrowed his brow, plunging his fangs deeper into its wrists and causing it to stir – his attention momentarily diverted to its pale face: a direct contrast to the healthy colour it had been before. When it didn’t wake he loosened his bite, retracting his fangs and carefully running his tongue along the puncture wounds as the blood trickled out, capturing every drop. His senses were already stronger, the power coursing through his veins. Standing he looked down at the tiny being, sick from being out in the cold all night, insect bites from whatever flew through the open window. Maybe it was an illness – he was sure they’d all catch it…they always did.

But maybe he’d have a little fun with this one though, he thought, life in the big city was starting to get boring after all…


	2. Chapter 2

“Darling it’s time to get up.” It was Mummy – she was speaking to you, but...you couldn’t reply… “(Y/N) come on.” She sighed. She shook you and it hurt. You felt sick. You didn’t want to move, but she rolled you over, gasping. 

“Mummy…” you breathed as she put the back of her hand against your back. 

“It’s okay darling shush – you’re as white as snow, just, try to get some sleep okay. I’ll get you a bowl and some water. You don’t have to go to school today.” Good. You didn’t want to go school anyway. Mum left and you lay in bed. It was hot. The window was open but you were still hot. Wiggling your toes you pulled down the covers. You didn’t want your pyjama’s on either. But...you couldn’t bring yourself to do it, too tired. Maybe if...resting on your elbows you lift your aching head – closing your eyes as it hurt. Sitting up you heard Mummy in the other room talking to someone. Lifting your top you pulled it over your head, dropping it onto the floor and stopping. 

“Huh…” you groaned. There were two dots on your arm. Little red dots. Pressing them with a finger you winced – they hurt too. Mum came back in, carrying a bowl. She gasped, telling you to lie down. But you lift your arm.

“Look Mummy…” you said, “okiagari.” She shook her head, laying you back down.

“No (Y/N), there is no okiagari…those stories are made up…you know that. You’ve probably just, caught something after staying out in the cold last night.” You smiled weakly at her as she put the damp towel on your head. You didn’t believe her.

“I know…” you breathed. She look upset, stroking you hair. 

“Listen (Y/N). Parent’s make up silly stories like that to scare little children like you from doing bad things. Monsters aren’t real. I know back in the village the elderly folk spoke about them all the time to you – and you used to sit listening to them like your life depended on it…but…we’re in the big city now. People don’t think that way. I miss home too, but we need to adapt. Change (Y/N). I’m sure you’ll come to like it here eventually. I promise you.” 

“Okay Mummy.” She smiled at you, but you thought she still looked upset. Adults were funny like that. When she left you fell asleep, too tired to stay awake. And you were too sick to do anything. Mum fed you at some point, made you drink. But you didn’t remember much of the day. You slept a lot. It was night time when you woke again. Someone had put you under the covers again. Moving it back you took the towel from your head. 

You could do this! 

Sitting you winced, groaning as you managed to slip your legs off the bed, stand, and tiptoe over to your desk. When you sat you took a piece of paper and a pencil and began to doodle. Doodle what you weren’t allowed to say.

~

Time was sparse. After finishing his meal he left the room, leaving its mother behind. He could have climbed out through the window, the same way he’d gotten in. But he wanted to check up on his new toy, then he’d leave. Yoshie had gone hunting. That left the family alone. He had to go back as soon as possible. Pushing open the door he hesitated – eyes falling on the empty bed. It was nothing to worry about though…it wasn’t like it was awake: he tilt his head, lips curling into a smile as he stifled a laugh.   
It lay slumped over its desk, head in its arms. Half naked…he shook his head, striding in silently and scooping up the curious creature in his arms with ease. With its head on his shoulder sound asleep he couldn’t help but notice the drawing it had been laid on…taking it over to the bed, he laid it down, covering it up with its duvet and taking the towel that had been dumped on the floor. Placing the moist rag into the water bowl, he soaked it before ringing it out and folding it. Laying it on top of its head he turned his attention back to the drawing. Taking the parchment between his fingers he admired the artistry: it had drawn itself as an okiagari, the bite marks clearly visible on its wrists. But it hadn’t left it there, it was terrorising some other kids, who he could only presume were the ones who’d picked on it, and with her stood…covering his mouth, Tatsumi scoffed accidentally as he tried desperately to hold in his laughter. With it stood a rather horrifying blue dog, dagger like fangs bared as it barked at the kids. There was no mistaking it, he thought, folding up the piece of paper and slotting it in his pocket. It thought he was a werewolf. But…he thought, looking back, it wasn’t normal either…it was nearing the twenty-four hour mark since he bit it, but it should still have been bed-ridden. Not forcing itself out of bed to doodle itself tormenting humans as an okiagari. It took pleasure in knowing it had been bitten, took pleasure in drawing itself tormenting the other children. 

Whether unconscious of the darkness portrayed by the image or not, the child had a dark streak in it. One that he could exploit.

~

You were still tired, but you went to school the next day. You’d proved them all wrong, even when they laughed at you. You’d been bitten by an okiagari. The day couldn’t get any better. Until you saw him. 

“Hey (Y/N)!” The blue haired man shouted as he waved. You froze – what was his name?

“Uh – Patsumi hi!” He raised an eyebrow at you as he approached. 

“Patsumi?” He repeated. “Tatsumi not Patsumi, I can’t believe you forgot my name in a single day!” You chuckled, gasping suddenly. He watched you as you grabbed you school bag. Snatching you lunch box, you popped it open, fishing out the chocolate bar you hadn’t eaten at lunch. 

“Here!” You offered him the chocolate, confusing him as he took it.

“Thanks? But, why the chocolate…I haven’t done anything.” You shook your head.

“No! You helped me home, I didn’t know if I would see you again so I didn’t get you a present but I wanted to thank you so you can have my chocolate.” He smiled, then grinned, showing off all his teeth as you flushed. “Do you like chocolate?” You asked.

“I do, thank you…I thought I’d walk you home today though to make sure you don’t run off again, is that okay?” You nod happily, giggling as you set off. You went slowly, taking him around the park and by the river, enjoying talking to him. He asked you a lot of questions, about your life. Sotoba too, and he asked you about your family, and how you were. You explained you were sick. Then you remembered.

“Oh!” You cried, pulling your sleeve up your arm and holding it up to him. “It was an okiagari that did it!” He took your wrist, smiling.

“Wow! That’s really cool – so you found one?” 

“Well…no – it bit me in my sleep I think so I never saw it but…I know it was one.” You sighed, Tatsumi chuckling. 

“Aren’t you scared you’ll turn into one?” He asked. You knew the answer. You always had done.

You'd dreamt of being an okiagari. You'd dreamt of being a werewolf too – lots of scary monsters: Futakuchi-onna, Baku, even a Lamiia! But…you couldn’t remember dreaming about someone else in that way. You must have been dreaming…staring at the window where the darkness took shape – two red rings staring at you. But you lived so high up so you had to be dreaming. Sitting up you watched idly as pale hands took the wall and…

“Tat…sumi?” You whispered. He grinned, eyes yellow not red. “How did you get up here?” You watched as he silently stepped onto the floor, pressing a finger to his lips.

“Shussshhh…” he breathed, “you don’t want to wake up your parents do you now?” 

~

Of course, a young child’s imagination knows no bounds – that night…was all a dream. All a fever dream the doctor told you, there was no way it was him, not that you told anyone it was him exactly...it was the okiagari. You’d fallen so sick your mother thought she was going to lose you but you adamantly stood by your claim. You said you’d let him feed, that it was your choice – you could handle it…she cried. And you’d never forget that moment when she hugged you in her arms telling you she wouldn’t know what to do if she’d lost you. 

She didn’t believe in okiagari.

And so, neither did you…even if you still waited by the window. Waiting for him to return and turn you into one so the world would see…you were right.


	3. Chapter 3

Shifting the bags under your arms you walked merrily down the street, enjoying the beautiful sun you’d been graced with, despite the weather forecast. The street you took was quiet save for the usual villagers perched on their bench. Offering a smile you freed one of your hands to wave at them as you passed.

“Good morning!” You called, all four of them greeting you as you passed. 

“Isn’t that (Y/LN)’s daughter?” One of the old ladies whispered as you continued on your way.

“I think so, they moved back recently, she looks so mature now, I remember her when she was just a little kid…” another reminisced.

“She’s such a good girl looking after her mother given what’s happened, moving back here must have been a big decision for her.”

“No!” The old man exclaimed. “She never wanted to leave here in the first place remember!”

“But she must have had so many admirers in the city – she’s about the age she should be thinking about getting married and settling down.” 

“And the men here aren’t good enough?” The old man complained, causing the women to laugh.

Stepping through the door you slipped off your shoes, announcing your arrival and heading into the kitchen. Before you’d even put down the shopping your mother had flown into the kitchen, sweeping one of the bags out of your arms.

“Let me help darling.” You were going to object but the look of determination on her face said otherwise. 

“How are you feeling today?” You asked her, watching her movements as she hesitated, a weak smile on her face.

“Grateful you’re here…” she trailed off, letting out a sigh and composing herself, “I feel like I should be the one asking you that.” She added with a chuckle. You smiled for her sake, feeling the pit in your stomach grow as she held herself together. The day continued as normal. It was a Sunday so you had the day off, enjoying some time reading prior to preparing tea later in the day. Your mother tended to the garden. She was busy growing a whole assortment of flowers in the back, fruit and veg too, excited to be back in the “real-world” as she called it – to have a garden instead of concrete. It kept her busy too, distracting her from the pain she felt. You both felt it…but life went on. 

It’d been almost a month since you moved back into Sotoba, and two weeks since your father had died. Whilst it had been hard on you, you’d recovered much faster than her…and even if she tried to hide it she was struggling – and there was nothing you could do but be there for her. Thankfully, the conversation over tea was light-hearted – both of you up to date on the latest gossip around the village.

“What’s worse is he didn’t even knock – he just sat outside beeping his horn until they answered! Tae said she was horrified.” Mother exclaimed, waving a hand dismissively as you sat in dismay.

“Really – I knew he’d been rude but that’s awful!” You sighed. “I was told they’re moving into the Kanemasa Mansion on the hill, I hope they don’t cause any trouble.” 

“Well.” Your mother scoffed. “If they come here beeping like that I’ll give them a piece of my mind!” She declared, rather angrily shovelling a spoon into her mouth. You watched, raising an eyebrow at her and you cracked a smile.

“I’m sure you would.” You could almost picture her chasing them off with a frying pan, shouting abuse as she hobbled down the road – okay…she wasn’t that old that she’d hobble…but she had a lot of pep for her age. As tea finished you took both your bowls, clearing the table and making a start on the dishes as she pulled on a pair of gloves ready to tackle the front garden before it got too late.

“(Y/N)…” she began, despondent tone causing you to turn to her immediately, but she smiled at you, a soft look in her eye, “could I ask you to do me a favour please.”

“Yes, of course anything!” You exclaimed, about to dry your hands when she shook her head.

“You can do it after; I was just wondering if…you could leave a flower by your father’s grave tonight…” you froze, feeling the heat on your face as you nod slowly. Her eyes offered you thanks as she turned and left, leaving you to continue with the dishes. So she knew, was all you could think as you slipped your hands back into the warm water.

~

Closing the door behind you, you clutched the lily between your fingers – fearful you would drop it somehow, or a gust of wind would carry it away....yet the summer night was calm, a mild warmth in the air as stars shone above in the midnight sky. It was perfect for star-gazing. Setting off, you followed the same route you had done for two weeks. The empty streets lit by the occasional lamp post, but it was still fairly bright, the sound of the tree leaves rustling in the breeze and your own footfall the only thing to break the silence. It didn’t take long to move from A-B in Sotoba, and soon you could see the blue spires rising from the tree tops. You couldn’t help but look, the mansion sticking out like a sore thumb in the country village. It was the Kanemasa Mansion – as you passed by, more became visible. The gates were shrouded by a layer of ghostly fog, a dim orange glow peering through the windows, making you wonder who was still up at this time. Aside from you, you mused, smiling to yourself. Turning your attention away from the odd building you froze – it was like…the second you turned your eyes from it – it hit you…stood in the mansion’s shadow you couldn’t move, fear gripping your ankles – a feeling of dread washing over your body and making you numb…it was like…in the back of your head, you knew, something was there – watching you. Forcing yourself to move, you managed to take a single step, fight or flight kicking in as you soon took to a sprint, the lily held to your chest. You didn’t stop even when you hit the trees, disappearing into the safety of the forest…it wasn’t until you were faced with his grave did you stop – chest heaving as you stared down at the grave, his own sotoba buried into the earth…

The lily.

You held it in your hand, walking to the head of his grave and sitting on the ground – the cold biting at you as you did. You wondered if it was colder in his coffin, or warmer, nevertheless, you were there now.

“Mother told me to give you this lily. It’s white, in full bloom too.” You explained, laying it on his grave and weighing it down with a pebble you’d kept in the pocket of your coat. You sat there in silence for a few minutes, unable to get rid of the fear you’d felt near the mansion – even though you knew you weren’t being watched. Or you hoped. Closing your eyes you sighed. Taking in a deep breath you held it, then exhaled, emptying your mind and looking up at the stars.

“You know,” you began sheepishly, pointing at a constellation, “I can’t remember the name of that one.”

~

Passing the mansion on the way home, you kept your head down – eyes closed you navigated the darkness, but, you didn’t feel anything. Glancing over your shoulder you could still see the spires…wondering if something really had been watching you, or if you were just being silly. Either way, it wasn’t anything to worry about, you reassured yourself. You were almost home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Tatsumi!” The young girl called, purple hair flowing as she rushed to his side, her servant stopping in his tracks and turning to face her.

“What is it Sunako? Do you need something?” He chirped, a smile on his face. She clutched her hands, raising them to her chest as her lips formed into a tiny smile.

“I want you to tell me about that little girl you met in the city again.” She declared, causing her friend to hesitated, the smile wavering on his lips.

“Sure I can…” he trailed off, only unsure about her innocent gaze “may I ask why you want to hear it again?” She let out a giggle, shaking her head and twirling around, arms spread wide with as she beamed with joy.

“I liked the story, that’s all!” She purred. Amused by the blatant lie he invited her to sit down in a nearby room whilst he told her what happened. She listened enthralled, eyes wide as she kicked her legs childishly – behaviour somewhat out of character he noticed. By the time he finished the story she was deep in thought, the excitement having faded. Meeting his eyes she tilt her head, the smile gone.

“If you didn’t hypnotise her, then…she let you drink her blood willingly right?” She asked. He nod.

“Like I said, she had no problems with it, she said she wanted to be like me. Had we not moved to another city I would have turned her.” He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with a chuckle, soon finding himself furrow his brow as her expression registered sadness.

“Why didn’t you bring her with us?” She asked and he sighed.

“Because moving you was my first priority, although I did go back. I thought she’d make a nice friend for you but she’d moved to another part of the city.” The girl smiled, playing with the lily she’d pinned to her dress. She removed it, taking it gently between her fingers and offering it to Tatsumi.

“Here.” She said simply. “I want you to have it. As thanks for telling me that story again.” He took it with a bow of the head.

“Thank you Sunako, you’re too kind.” He purred. She giggled, standing and moving gracefully to the door where she hesitated...

“Tatsumi?” She held the door open with one hand, transfixed by the window opposite her in the hall as she felt Tatsumi’s eyes on her back. “Do you reckon she still wants be like us?” His eyes left her.

“I wouldn’t know.” He replied simply. The young girl gazed out the window, towards the forest…remembering the woman’s kind words to her father as she sat by his grave, wondering what she would say to something like herself now she was older…if her words would be as kind. 

~

“Hi Dad…” you soothed, umbrella clasped firmly in one hand and a lily in the other. There was silence as you let him respond, the pitter-patter of rain drumming against the earth the only reply you needed. 

“I can’t stay long today because it’s raining but I thought I’d come by and say hi…work was good today, not much going on. The usual village gossip,” you chuckled “a family has moved into the Kanemasa Mansion and the villagers are sceptical – I’m sure you would be too!” Smiling, you hung your head back, peering through the clear plastic of the umbrella at the darkened sky.

“I’m sure it’s intimidating for them though, remember when we moved to the big city – it was like a whole new world, for them to move here must be tough. It makes me wonder if-”   
you hesitated, holding your breath as the thought crossed your mind, “I wonder if they moved here for the same reason as us…” you trailed off, unconsciously twirling the lily between your fingers. Taking in a deep breath you let out a sigh, crouching down and resting the lily on the ground, placing the pebble on top. The other one was gone. Obviously it'd been blown away over night...

“Why did you move here?” Someone asked curiously – startling you. Heart racing you’d spun around to see a young girl, pale skinned with long purple hair held back neatly in a bonnet. It wasn’t her age that struck you as odd, but it was concerning she was out so late by herself, and it wasn’t her fancy attire – but her eyes. She gazed at you with big eyes, void of any pupils, a purple haze similar to her hair all there was. Wearing a smile she spun her umbrella as she waited patiently for you to answer. Opening your mouth you struggled for words, still shaken by her sudden arrival.

“Well…uh – my mother and I moved here with my father before he died as his final wish…” you stammered, unable to relax as the bizarre girl tilt her head, a wistful look on her face.

“Death is such a horrible thing.” She sighed, the smile returning faintly. “At least you’re back home though.” She must have overheard your conversation you thought managing a weak smile.

“I suppose…it feels nice to be back.” You soothed. “You must live in the Kanemasa Mansion right?” You asked, the young girl nodding enthusiastically.

“I thought so, you don’t look like you’re from here,” you chuckled, offering her a reassuring smile, “not that that’s a bad thing of course.” She giggled; walking towards your father’s grave and crouching beside it, tucking the dress beneath her as to not get it dirty.

“I understand…but it’s good for us out here. My mother and I can’t go out during the day because of an illness. It’s safer out here for me to go out at night that it was in the big city – and it’s so pretty out here! I can understand why your father wanted to come back.” She purred. You crouched beside her, staring into the dirt as you spoke.

“It is.” You sighed, turning your attention to her with concern. “It must be difficult for you though not being able to go out during the day, I’ve never heard of an illness like that before. It sounds terrible.” The young girl didn't hesitate, shaking her head without a care in the world.

“Not really.” She chirped optimistically. “It’s not like I’m not alone, my mother has it too and there are a few of us in the house. Every now and then I’m lucky enough to meet someone like you at night.” You felt yourself flush, blinking at her idly.

“What do you mean?” She faced you with a grin.

“Well you’re so pretty! And I can tell you’re a nice person just by looking at you – not many people were like that in the city so it’s always fun to meet someone like you.” It was like your heart melted for the poor thing. Whatever she said, she must be lonely, you thought to yourself, meeting those clear eyes. They widened as the rain continued to pour down on the two of you – the dim light of the moon peering through the clouds making them glisten.

“Say – do you want to come round to mine tomorrow night? I know you probably don’t want to spend time with a little girl like me but it would be nice to speak to you some more, especially since we both moved here recently…” she trailed off, the glimmer in her eyes fading as spoke. It was true she was a child but…

“Why not.” You chuckled as her eyes widened once again, the shine returning. 

“Really! Great – I’ll prepare something fun for us to do when you come round.” She stood, giggling happily to herself. “I won’t be awake until night time so you can visit your father before you come round, I feel bad for disturbing your time with him here tonight.” You shook your head.

“Don’t worry about it.” You stood, glancing at the lily, then the young girl. “Although, you haven’t told me your name yet.” 

“Sunako Kirishiki.” She said simply, twirling her umbrella once again. 

“Well Sunako, my name’s (Y/N) (Y/LN). It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“(Y/N)…(Y/LN)…” she repeated, confusing you somewhat as she suddenly giggled to herself.

“I should probably go home now (Y/LN) or else the okiagari will get me,” she hesitated as your body tensed noticeably, “what’s wrong?” Pulling yourself together you shook your head dismissively.

“Nothing sorry…I just…my mother used to tell me if I didn’t go in at night the okiagari would get me. It just shocked me a bit to hear about it after so long, that’s all.” You wondered if you’d said something wrong as her smile faded ever so slightly.

“Do you not believe in them?” She asked quietly. Opening your mouth you hesitated. She was just a young girl but…

“No I don’t…the villagers here may be superstitious but my mother never was – she must have passed that onto me I’m afraid.” The young girl seemed to understand, nodding and regaining her smile. 

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow (Y/LN). Don’t forget okay!” She called, turning tail and skipping off into the darkness of the trees, leaving you with your father to say goodbye. 

~

Rummaging in your draws, you pulled out a vest, pulling it over your damp chest – mind reeling as you thought about your conversation with Sunako, and your invitation to the mansion. You’d have to wear something nice if you were going there, but you could pick an outfit tomorrow, going to flick the light switch when your gaze fell onto your wrist. Okiagari…

“Honestly…” you sighed, shaking the thought from your head, who were you kidding? Okiagari didn’t exist…but – curled up in bed you couldn’t help but turn to the window, picturing those glaring red eyes…you'd never let go of the thought…that maybe...just maybe, they did exist.


	5. Chapter 5

“What?” Kanami exclaimed as you dried the last glass.

“It’s true, I met the daughter of the family who moved into the Kanemasa Mansion the other night and she invited me around.” Placing the glass back in its rightful place, you turned to Kanami with a smile. “I have no idea what we’ll be doing though. She’s only young.” 

“Tag probably...are you really going to their house though? They seem strange that’s all – I don’t want them kidnapping you or anything like that!” You cracked up as she raised an eyebrow at you. “I’m serious!” She barked, unable to hold back her smile.

“I doubt they’ll kidnap me.” You protested, nevertheless, Kanami remained sceptical. Arms folded with a sigh.

“Well, just be careful okay.” She soothed. You nod, taking off your apron and folding it up.

“I will be, don’t worry.” You chuckled, laying down the apron on the counter. “You know we should get together some time with our mothers. I’m fine with cooking for four of us.” Kanami loosened up, smiling pleasantly as she dropped the defensive act.

“Sure.” She said as you picked up your bag and head for the door. “Oh!” She gasped, holding out her arm and making you stop. 

“Call me tonight when you get back okay?” 

“Okay.” You agreed, bidding goodbye as you set off home. Your first task would have been to cook tea, but when you got in, you found your mother had already started. She beamed as you entered the kitchen – telling you she had it covered with you going out. You did protest but she told you to go shower, and so you did. Heading to your room, you held the towel around yourself, going to your wardrobe. The weather forecast said it was going to be beautiful all day – and so far it’d been as promised. Pulling out a nice dress, you slipped into it – not that you had anything to compare with Sunako – but the white lace dress was the nicest thing you owned, although its off the shoulder sleeves left you feeling a bit bare. Tying the black bow around your waist you grabbed a pair of sandals and a cardigan and head back downstairs. 

“Is it okay if I bring a few lilies with me Mum?” You asked over tea. Closing her eyes she chewed her food slowly. Swallowing, and sighing.

“What sort of stupid question is that!” She exclaimed. “I wouldn’t let you leave without them – honestly, you need to bring them something…” she trailed off, pointing her fork at you.

“As long as you bring one to your father.” She added. It was your turn to have a go.

“Now who’s being stupid?” You gasped. “Of course I’d bring one to father!” There was a moments silence, then you both laughed, as you picked up your plate and excused yourself from the table. You had to get going after all. 

~

The weather held out, just like the news had said: the cool evening breeze ruffling your dress as you held the bouquet of lilies like a child in your arms. The sun hadn’t completely set yet, giving you some time before you had to go to the mansion. Making your way down the street you reached the point where the mansion stood within sight…and you couldn’t help but recall that…feeling…of being watched. Surely it hadn’t been Sunako? Whoever, or whatever it was felt sinister – nothing like the sweet little girl you'd conversed with previously. You were just being silly, you repeated to yourself as you found your way to the grave yard. Plucking a single lily from the bouquet, you placed it down, sending your love with it, then, returned the way you came – the night settling over the horizon. It took longer than you expected to walk to the mansion, having to follow the winding road up the hill…but it was impressive, the mansion itself, each step closer causing it rise above you – more like a castle than a mansion…and you would be going inside, you thought, nervous all of a sudden. It was easy to understand why many of the villagers were uneasy about the building. It certainly didn’t fit in. Reaching the gates you didn’t know what to do with yourself. At first, you stared up at the giant frames separating the two worlds, staring at them in awe. Then you realised how stupid you must have looked, and was about to knock when you realised…nobody would hear you…but there was no other way in...furrowing your brow, you held the lilies in one hand, raising a fist and swiftly and firmly knocking on the gates – the sound echoing out quite loudly, much to your surprise. And sure enough the door opened. 

You weren’t really sure how to react as the man pulled back the door, bowing courteously to you.

“You must be Sunako’s friend. I was told to expect you.” He said cheerfully, still bowed. “It’s nice to see that she’s already made friends.” He stood, momentary smile soon fading. 

“Are…you okay Miss (Y/LN)?” He asked, slightly confused as you gripped the lilies to your chest, staring at him with a look of shock. You were - you were meant to answer, your open mouth struggling to form words.

“Yes, sorry, thank you, it’s just…you…you look familiar that’s all.” He still managed to smile, but an eyebrow was raised, head cocked childishly.

“Oh right…well…” he trailed off as your face flushed, having made a fool out of yourself, “Sunako’s waiting inside so I’ll show you to her. Follow me please.” Led through the grand house, you couldn’t draw your eyes from his back – unable to shake the feeling that you knew him from someone but…from where? 

“What was your name sorry?” You asked curiously, the butler turning wide-eyed.

“Oh – sorry!” He exclaimed, bowing his head apologetically. “My name’s Tatsumi.” Tatsumi…he chuckled to himself, slowly somewhat but still remaining in front of you.

“I assumed Sunako would have mentioned my name, but it seems I was mistaken.” He explained. 

“Don’t worry about it.” You said hastily. “We only met yesterday and didn’t get much of a chance to speak. That’s part of the reason I’m here today.” His golden eyes watched you closely as you spoke, travelling down to the lilies, the flowers brushing against your bare shoulders. 

“To be honest I was surprised when she mentioned you were coming round. It’s not often we got guests in the big city, and I think we’ll get even less here. For a villager you don’t seem very wary of us.” He sighed, meeting your eyes once again. You shrugged lazily, smiling at the blue haired butler.

“Oh I was surprised she even invited me so we’re in the same boat I guess.” You laughed. “I came from the city too although my family and I moved back here recently. It’s still a little intimidating though – this place is huge!” It was his turn to laugh, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

“I suppose you’re right,” he sighed, stopping suddenly at a door and making you panic as you almost bumped into him, “here we are!” He pushed open the door and allowed you in. Stepping hesitantly into the room you couldn’t help but marvel at the dark beauty it possessed. Black walls merged with golden frames and crimson carpets – a single oaken table in the centre, rimmed with gold finishing around the edges and down the leg, each foot forming an ornate golden leaf. A lone gothic window was opened wide, the heavy silken curtains tied back with more gold – moonlight shining on the two chairs that sat by the table, each as elaborate as one another. Sunako herself looked like a doll, porcelain skin reflecting the moon, deep purple pools meeting yours as she smiled, hands resting against the fabric of her purple dress.

“You’re here (Y/LN)!” She exclaimed happily as you walked over to the table, standing by her with a smile.

“Please just call me (Y/N). And naturally – it’d be rude not to visit after you invited me.” You purred, holding out the lilies to her. Her eyes widened in glee.

“Thank you…” she trailed off, admiring the pearly white flowers, “oh, you’re too nice (Y/N), you didn’t have to bring anything.” She lift them to her nose, taking in a deep breath and giggling.

“Tatsumi, can you please put these in water and bring them back here for me?” She chirped, the butler obliging happily. 

“Can I get either of you a drink whilst I’m there?” He asked, taking the lilies and offering a hand to you as you took off your cardigan. You gave it to him bashfully, beginning to feel like royalty.

“Tea please.” You said simply, the butler acknowledging your request with a nod as Sunako requested her own. With that, you watched him leave. It wasn’t long before you were seated, Sunako curiously questioning you about every aspect of your life as if you were her idol. Despite the embarrassment you answered every question she asked, whether it was your family or your darkest fear. Then again, it hit you, remembering her condition…remembering she wouldn’t have many friends. You were honest with her, but it nagged at the back of your head…that one lie…something that must have been obvious you thought as you noticed her expression change: the way the moon shone in her eyes managing to express how she felt.

“Are you okay (Y/N)…” cheeks dusted a light pink, you forced a smile.

“Yes, sorry…I just, feel bad about lying to you.” She tilt her head – confused by what you’d said.

“You lied to me?” She repeated quietly. You opened you mouth, taking in the oxygen to speak, but not quite forming the words.

“Well – yes…but I was lying to myself more so…” she waited patiently for the explanation as you forged the sentence in your head, uncertain if you really wanted to tell her but…you felt you had to. You saw yourself in her innocence. A smaller version of you waiting by the window. You didn’t want to crush her dreams.

“When I told you I didn’t believe in okiagari I wasn’t telling the truth,” you admitted with a sigh, “my mother isn’t superstitious but she used to warn me about okiagari whenever I used to go out...then one day I fell ill…” you poked two fingers against your wrist where the bites would have been.

“I’d woken up with two bite marks on my wrists.” Sunako’s mouth formed the perfect “o”, her whole body leaning forwards as the “o” turned to a beaming smile.

“You were bitten by one?” She asked excitedly. You nod happily.

“The story doesn’t end there though,” you chuckled, her reaction making you glad you were sharing your tale, “there was a boy I knew, he’d taken me home the night before I was bitten after he found me lost in the street…I saw him again when I’d recovered and showed him the bites. He was amazed and asked me if I was scared if I’d turn into one…well…that night…” you trailed off, clasping the palm of your hand across your wrist.

“What happened?” Sunako’s words brought you back to reality, the image of those eyes lingering in your mind…red eyes…turning to the window you smiled at the starry sky.

“The same boy climbed through my window, we lived in an apartment pretty high up so I knew it was strange but…he had red eyes, and he told me that he was the one that bit me, and he’d come to visit me again. And I…gave him my wrist. He seemed a bit shocked to be honest but I told him I didn’t care if I was sick, I would let him feed from me because he was my friend. After he’d had his fill he tucked me into bed and before he left…he told me he’d come back and turn me into an okiagari…but he never did.” The story made you feel nostalgic, a heaviness in your heart. So it was childish, to whole story sounded so stupid but…you'd waited for so long…

“So how come you don’t believe in okiagari if you’ve seen one?” It was a good question. You returned your gaze to Sunako as she sat completely absorbed.

“Because I almost died.” She furrowed her brow, making you chuckle. “I fell so sick as a result of the second bite I almost died, when I told my mother that it was an okiagari, and it was my choice she was so upset. She told me to stop being so silly and that okiagari didn’t exist. She said it wasn’t my choice and that it was stupid I’d think about throwing my life away.” Sunako smiled weakly, finally understanding. Then, a light-bulb flickered above her head, another question formulated.

“Do you remember what the okiagari looked like?” 

He pushed open the door, the weight of the tray a feather in his hands. He bore a smile as he entered, apologising for the interruption – Sunako dismissing the notion, delight written across her features but…he held his smile, bringing the tray over to the table and laying it down on the egde, (Y/N)’s gaze fixated on him. It was quite rude really: if he looked at it like prey she wouldn’t like it, so why was it allowed to stare at him, he thought bitterly. Placing the vase of lilies on the table he proceeded to pour the tea, Sunako taking advantage of her friends silence.

“(Y/N) was just telling me how she was bitten by an okiagari when she was a child Tatsumi – isn’t that amazing!” Your face flushed a deep red as you gripped your wrist, averting your eyes from the blue haired boy. 

“Really?” Tatsumi replied, usually plucky tone faltering and making you blush harder – it was embarrassing knowing there was no way he’d believe you…but...he reminded you of him – that boy back in the city, there was no mistaking it, it had to be him – unable to help yourself, your eyes drift back over to the butler…sending chills down your spine…mid bow, he tilt his head in your direction – a single, golden eyes watching you – staring into your soul, a deep hunger reflected in them. And for that moment, there was no smile – no human…if he even was…hypnotised you couldn’t look away, fear coursing through your veins.

Fear and excitement. 

As he stood, releasing you from his deathly grip, his smile was already in place, as if it’d never left. And he dismissed himself, heading to the door with confident grace, leaving you brain in a mess as you sat with Sunako.


	6. Chapter 6

Striding down the corridor, he clenched his fists. A shadow hid his face – trying to take over him. He hadn’t realised how hungry he’d been until he saw it at the gates, seeing every bit of flesh exposed like that. But that was nothing compared to what he felt now. Letting out a deep breath, he shuddered, stopping as he passed the coat hanger. Smirking he ran his tongue against the back of his teeth: Sunako had known all along who that girl was. It was no coincidence that they bumped into each other, that it was sat in their house. The truth behind the young girls lies finally freed. Sunako had planned for them to meet. All he had to do, was find out what she wanted and fast, he thought, stepping towards the cardigan and taking the corner with his fingers, letting it hang freely from their tips. There was no mistaking that it really was the (Y/N), the way it couldn’t take its eyes of him – that wasn’t it being rude, it remembered him. Chuckling, he returned his hand to his side: what a coincidence they all happened to move to Sotoba though – how lucky! Recalling the taste of its blood, he continued on his way, wondering if it had matured like wine, or if it tasted the same way it did back then…

Striding down the corridor you kept your brisk pace, admittedly desperate to escape the confines of the castle, claustrophobic in its wide halls. It’d been an enjoyable evening with Sunako but you couldn’t shake the horrible sensation of butterflies in your stomach, or hear anything but the blood pounding in your ears.

“Oh – (Y/N) are you leaving now?” Tatsumi. 

“Yeah. Thank you for the tea, it was lovely.” He beamed, a red hue to his cheeks.

“I’m glad you liked it!” He chirped as you offered him a weak smile and lift a hand politely, continuing on your way. Hearing him call after you.

“Wait – (Y/N), do you want me to show you out?” He asked, unsure what to do as you turned from half way down the corridor with a forced smile.

“No thank you, I’m sure I can find my own way.” With that you left. 

Tatsumi. You remembered now. Your conversation with Sunako brought everything back in one fell swoop: Tatsumi, the name of the person who’d rescued you in the city; brought you home…bit you. Dodging the shadows along the path, you wondered why you hadn’t stopped to ask. What you were so afraid of? But it had to be him…there was no denying it…

“Hey Kanami!” You purred, putting your elaborate lie into action as you went on to talk about your night, determined to make her swoon with jealousy. Maybe you were scared because you didn’t know how others would react – but…there was no one to tell. It was your secret. Besides…who would believe you, you mused.

~

“Get up! Get up (Y/N) you’re going to be late for work!” Groaning, you peered bleary eyed through the gaps between your arms, the inside of your mother’s mouth replacing the sun.

“What…time is it?” You managed, the tyrant pointing towards the clock.

“Too late!” She exclaimed, forcing you to furrow your brow. Pushing yourself up, you ran a hand through your hair before swinging your legs out of bed, mother watching on with a smug smile.

“I take it you had fun last night.” She soothed, the half-assed smile on your face the only reassurance she needed. “Take the day off if you’re that tired…I’m sure they won’t mind.”   
Letting out a soft moan you stretched.

“I wish I could.” 

“Well. You better get going. There’s some toast downstairs but that’s the most you’ll get.” 

“Thanks.” It was bizarre living with your mother again: seeing how little had changed even after so long. Moving to Sotoba was a big decision for all of you, mother had a nice little job at a library and farther had been a lawyer before he fell ill. As for you, you’d been working hard as both the manager and baker at you own café. Although it was rewarding, it’d been stressful, but not as stressful as receiving that call from your sobbing mother, asking you to meet her at the hospital. Making your own call to pass on your business to your closest friend and employee, leaving the city with your family. Yet years of living by yourself as an independent adult hadn’t stopped mother from treating you like a big child. You supposed all mothers were like that though, and you wouldn’t have it any different. But it was nice to have someone cook you breakfast again, you mused: arriving at work and beginning your day. "Waitress-ing" was a nice change of pace too – despite everything that’d happened…being back in Sotoba was a good thing, for the pair of you. The stress had seemingly passed – that was…until last night.

“Are you okay?” Kanami’s cool voice shot straight through you, straightening up as you washed the dishes.

“Yeah of course! I’m still tired that’s all.” You chirped, offering her a smile over your shoulder, yet her eyes burnt into the back of your skull as she lent across the counter.

“Sure…” she replied sternly, letting out a sigh, “you know I can’t believe that jerk is a butler – how can someone without any manners the common sense to knock on a door end up in a position like that?” She growled, still annoyed about her rude wake up call. Chuckling at the comment you continued washing up, gazing into the water at your blurry reflection – visage painfully bad. But you knew Kanami wouldn’t push you on it, you’d told her you were fine and she would take your word for it even if she didn’t believe you. Brushing her hair over her shoulder she strode over to the door, flipping the sign so the “open” faced you, and stretched lazily.

“You know, I think we could both do with a nap.” She yawned, picking up a towel and helping you with the drying. A nap…as Kanami waved at you from across the street you found yourself taking a different route home, past the river – unconsciously avoiding the mansion. The thought of sleep danced around your head, exhaust tiptoeing around your feet, your movements sluggish. Not that you were in any rush. A gentle breeze carried bird songs through the air, the river glistening in the remaining sun. Sleep was still so far away, you thought with a sigh. Maybe you could have a nap when you got in…pushing open the door, you slipped off your shoes – furrowing your brow at the extra pair that lay neatly beside your mothers…the scent of chicken broth heavy in the air. You hadn’t been told to expect guests…

“I’m home!” You called, strolling towards the kitchen where mothers giggles echoed from. Resting a hand against the wall, you rounded the corner, heart lurching to your throat.  
“Welcome home (Y/N)!” Mother purred, the biggest grin you’d seen on her face for a long time as she stood by her guest – an equally big grin on his face.

“Hey (Y/N)!”

~

They stood around the stove, Tatsumi busily stirring the pot as your mother added the freshly cut ingredients, smiling and laughing away with each. Vehement rage coursed through your veins at the unwelcome sight – forcing you to remain frozen in place.

“I swear your blessed (Y/N).” Your mother chuckle, waving the knife in her hand carelessly as she beamed at you. “Always meeting such nice people - did you even realise you were missing something last night?” Eyebrows furrowed you struggled to think straight, having to recall the previous night not helping the situation as Tatsumi hung his head in embarrassment – your mother patting him on the back.

“Your cardigan! Honestly.” She sighed, Tatsumi avoiding your gaze as his cheeks burnt.

“It's true,” he began bashfully, “you’d left your cardigan the other night so I thought you’d like it back.” Relaxing your muscles you smiled weakly at the intruder. 

“Thanks…” you soothed, both you and Tatsumi jumping as your mother slammed the knife into the cutting board.

“What are you doing stood over there?” She roared. “Don’t you usually cook?” 

“Ah – (Y/N) – you just got back from work it’s fine!” Tatsumi protested as you left your post, feeling the tension leave your body as you took to the cutting board.

“No, it’s fine. I presume you’re staying for tea.” You sighed, defeated. “I wouldn’t let a guest cook for themselves, but you’re welcome to keep helping if you want.” His eyes lit up as you picked up from where your mother had left, ignoring the smile Tatsumi gave you and feeling your heart sink. The atmosphere at the dinner table missed you, encasing your mother and her new friend as they chat happily between the two of them, occasionally involving you in their joy. But…you felt so far from them…your mother looked so happy…but – Tatsumi noticed your gaze, smiling at you through a mouthful of food. Forcing it down his throat he caught his breath.

“This is really good!” He exclaimed. Maintaining the atmosphere for your mothers sake you shook your head, admittedly blushing somewhat as you lapped up the compliment.

“I should be thanking you for the help, and you too Mum.” She winked at you as she took another mouthful.

“Of course it tastes good, I helped.” She stated confidently, both Tatsumi and yourself chuckling at the statement. It was an odd dinner time for you. Silence between you and Tatsumi as you washed the dishes, mother having taken to living room for her post tea tea break: her suggestion leaving you both terrified and excited. Tonight, you told yourself. Bidding goodbye to your mother, Tatsumi reappeared in the corridor, holding the lily while you slipped on your shoes. 

“Here.” He said cheerfully, passing you the dainty flower. Thanking him, you called to let your mum know you were going before leaving the safety of your house, though if your suspicions were correct, even that wasn’t safe anymore. Taking to the street you were enjoyed a brief second to soak in the beauty of the night before Tatsumi piped up.

“The skies so clear!” He gasped, the gold of his eyes reflecting the moonlight as he gazed up awe struck.

“Mhm…” you started walking, Tatsumi scampering to your side and matching your pace. Hands in his pockets he kept his eyes forward, the smile somehow still lingering on his lips. A tense silence hung over the pair of you as you made your way down the street: the words on the tip of your tongue, but too afraid to ask.

“You know I didn’t recognise you yesterday.” Tatsumi’s tone had dropped to a sinister purr, relieving the tension you felt as your eyes widened – there was no smile, no hint of childishness. “It wasn’t until Sunako mentioned you’d been bitten as a kid that I realised who you were.” 

“What…” you trailed off, gazing at him in confusion and denial, Tatsumi scratching his hung head with sigh.

“You really don’t remember me huh?” He muttered. Remember him? Remember him! So Tatsumi was…who you thought he was? “I thought you’d recognised me by the way you looked at me, then again your heart was racing, I should have realised you were scared of me-”

“I remember you!” You exclaimed suddenly, a single golden eye fixating on you as you felt your cheeks burn. “Of course I do…I just…it was a bit of a shock to see you after so long…” his toothy grin returned.

“How do you think I felt?” He exclaimed. “You vanished back in the city!” Your jaw dropped as you chocked on your words.

“I vanished?” You repeated in astonishment. “You vanished! I waited every night for you to come back after that night but you never did!” He let out a nervous laugh, raising his hands defensively.

“Ah, sorry…” he trailed off, as you raised an eyebrow at him, “you see…something came up and I had to move the family to keep them from harm. It took a while and then I could never get the time to visit you in the process. When I finally did, you were gone and the apartment was empty.” So you’d both been in the same boat.

“Family comes first to me – surely you can understand that.” He sighed and you found yourself smiling.

“That’s why we’re both here now…” you soothed, “and apology accepted, I’m sorry for vanishing too.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He replied coolly, another silence falling between you. A strange calmness enveloped your body as you walked beside him. You almost felt like a little girl again, being guided home…except, this time you were going to your father’s grave and you were no longer a young girl.   
Grim.  
Reaching the earthy mound you approached it slowly, Tatsumi resting against a nearby tree as he watched you pay your respects, laying the flower on his grave. He could smell the decay, the mouldy aroma and damp air blocking out its scent until he moved closer. Tatsumi stood beside you, hands on his hips as he cocked his head – deadpan expression staring at the dirt.   
“I’m not scared of you...” you muttered, recalling what he’d said earlier, “it’s just-”

“Just what?” Tatsumi interrupted sharply. “You’re heart doesn’t lie (Y/N). It sounded like a rabbit’s paws running from a fox.” He let out a sigh. In your mind you pictured the look he’d given you – the huger in his eyes…you knew you were the prey and it struck fear into your heart but you weren’t afraid of him.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of though – you have every right to be scared. I should have killed you by now seeing as you know so much.”

“Why haven’t you?” He pouted his lips, arms folded across his chest.

“There’s no need, nobody would believe you if you said anything and you’re too scared I’d hurt your mother if I found out you'd been telling tales. Beside, your Sunako’s friend: she has other things planned for you.” He replied solemnly, the threat something you’d expected. Part of the reason you’d been so angry when you’d returned home. But…he was right.

“You have my word.” You said simply, gripping your arm. You didn’t know what he meant by Sunako having other plans for you, but you didn’t care, hung up on the singular thought occupying your mind.

“There it goes again…” you needed no context for his comment, heart in your throat. 

“Tatsumi…” you murmured, his eyes falling on you as you turned to face him, “I promise I won’t tell anyone...” he smiled as you gazed his golden eyes. They looked human, with emotion – but there was still an underlying coldness, the part of him that wanted more than just your words. But you weren't afraid of him, or what he was…

“So please don’t hurt Mum.” He listened patiently. “I know you see me as a threat but…I still see you as a friend.”

“A friend?” He repeated, curiosity in his voice as you nod happily, giggling childishly.

“Yeah, a friend…” you chirped, glancing back down at the grave, “I want you to be able to trust me so…here!” You extended your arm towards him, wrist exposed as you smiled at him nervously.

“Take as much as you want – consider it thanks for returning my cardigan!” He hesitated and you felt yourself blush, the fear and embarrassment merging into one. But if it kept him from hurting your Mum…if it kept him from vanishing again – you could feel the childish obsession in the back of your mind grow, the one that kept you by the window waiting for him, the strange attachment you had to the blood-sucking beast…he seemed dazed at first, staring at your wrist as the gold glistened in the moonlight, until, he met your eyes, paralysing you as the hunger radiated off him, and yet, he smiled – you only caught a glimpse of the red rings – a numb pain in your wrist as he grabbed it, lunging forwards and…your body…gave way….

~

He held its wrist tight, nails digging into its skin as he buried himself in its neck, holding its up by the waist as its body went slack at his bite – a startled gasp escaping its lips in the seconds before he’d pierced the skin. It was so soft, like biting into a pillow…ecstasy in his mouth as the blood seeped from its neck…nothing like it was when it was younger – like ripened fruit – matured wine…he couldn’t help himself, biting down harder and earning more – more, more! He was a Jinrou – he could control his hunger but this – it’d willing offered itself, something about it beckoning to him. Maybe he’d just let himself go…the bliss he felt during the meal lingered on as he held it in his arms, unsure what to do…guilt and anxiety tainting him…sitting it down he furrowed his brow, biting his lip as he watched the blood trickle down its neck – lifeless eyes and pale skin reminding him he couldn’t take it home – but…he couldn’t just leave it...clenching his fists he growled, quickly scanning his environment to make sure nobody was close by. If it had been anyone else he could have just left it – he thought bitterly. But this was one of Sunako’s friends…but he couldn’t just carry it through the village. He couldn’t risk exposing the family like that – his eyes widened, scooping it up and fleeing the scene as the idea struck him. Pulling up outside it house, he switched off the engine – slipping into the darkness and taking it from its seat. Hauling it over his shoulder he kept his hands firmly on its thighs, carrying it cautiously into the back garden, leaping up onto the roof where his feet hit the panels silently. Its window rose from the tiles, allowing him to gently slide open the frames and slip inside. Laying it down on its bed he glanced around, taking in the details of its room, spying its pyjama’s hung on the door…furrowing his brow, he glanced back at it, half asleep, weary eyes meeting his. No…he thought, strolling towards the bed and pulling the covers from beneath it – placing them on top of it. It would be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

“I told you, you should have taken the day off yesterday.” She placed the spoon against your lips and you parted them, such a small action taking so much energy. “You’ve overworked yourself.” Taking the porridge from the spoon you felt let the hot slime linger on your tongue until you could bring yourself to swallow it. 

“Whatever you have seems pretty serious though (Y/N).” She sighed, scooping another spoonful of food and resting it against your lips. “We’ll give it a day before I call the doctor huh?” 

“I’ll be fine Mum…” you managed weakly, your mother taking the opportunity to shove the spoon in your mouth and silence you.

“No!” She declared. “Tomorrow if you’re not better.” You stared at her through half-lidded eyes, struggling to stay awake, let alone argue with her. You knew you’d get better though…if he didn’t bite you again…the skin on your neck still felt sore, needle sized pricks hidden by the covers. Hiding the truth behind what had really happened. The déjà vu you felt as your mother rested by your side, feeding you as you lay in bed made you feel guilty. It was to protect her, you reassured yourself – but all you could see was her crying over your body, telling you it wasn’t your choice that you were sick…that you weren’t throwing your life away for some silly obsession.   
When she left, you were free to sleep, usually peaceful dreams disturbed by pain and strange lights – a voice inside your head telling you to relax as blood spilt from your neck, your body weighing a ton. Dipping in and out of sleep, you remembered being fed again, forced to get out of bed to wash at some point – drifting off once more as your body was enveloped by the warmth of the blankets. You slept, when you felt your body being shook, your name reaching you through your sleep. It was dark, the whispering growing louder as you came to.

“(Y/N)…hey (Y/N)…” It wasn’t time to get up…not yet, you thought, bleary eyes opening to let in the dim light – a silhouette hung over you. “Ah! Finally!” Tatsumi? Furrowing your brows you managed to move an arm, groggily rubbing your eyes with the back of your hand and focusing on him. He stood by the bed, yellow orbs looking down on you as he smiled, the white of his teeth catching the light. Clean of any blood…

“What, what are you doing here Tatsumi…?” you murmured, instinctively closing your eyes as he reached for your head, a weight lifting from your forehead as he took the towel that had been balanced there. He ducked down, forcing you to turn your head, curiously watching him as he smiled to himself.

“Here!” He chirped, popping back up and placing a fresh towel onto your head, motioning to your bed. “Mind if I join you? I wanted to talk to you about some stuff.” It took a second for you to respond, uncertain what was being asked, but you nod anyway – groaning as he stepped onto the bed, the dip in the bed causing you to fall to the side, every muscle aching as you struggled to stop yourself from falling anymore as he stepped over your frail body. Glancing this way and that, he scanned the bed for a good place, opting to sit by your feet – stretching his legs out across your bed.

“That's not exactly true, it’s more a question answer thingy than a chat. He sighed, folding his arms across his chest. “Look, even if you give your blood to me willingly I still can’t trust you.” You’d figured as much.

“But…it doesn’t have to be that way. I mentioned Sunako had plans for you right? She wants me to make you one of us. I planned on doing it back in the city so she’d a friend her…age, but it seems even now she’d be content with your company. You have no choice in the matter of course since you know so much…” he trailed off, beaming at you as he pressed his hands together.

“I thought it’d be polite at least to ask at least…if you were okay with that?” Lips curling into a weak smile, you chuckled quietly, closing your eyes as you thought it over. Not that you had a choice.

“What would happen if you turned me into one?” You muttered, throat feeling dry. He cocked his head, confused when he clicked his fingers.

“You mean what would happen when you were turning?” You nod, unable to open your eyes again as your body told you to sleep.

“Well, if I was to bite you tonight it’d only take two more nights for you to die. Your body would shut down slowly but you’d be asleep for most of it, then one day you didn’t get up. It’s as simple as that. Oh, then after your funeral I retrieve you…” he hesitated, before continuing, “of course, you could end up like me but I doubt it.”

“Like…you?” 

“I’m not like Sunako. I can go out in the day, I can eat human food, I never died and yet I’m still one of them. The transformation happens right before death, bringing you back from the brink to be the perfect being.” He purred, his tone seeping vanity as he spoke. “Like I said, you have no choice in this…” he added as you opened your eyes – meeting his with a weak smile.

“How’d you know I’d say no…” you giggled softly, Tatsumi cracking up as pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head in his arms.

“Family.” He said simply. “The offer doesn’t extend to you only you know, if you were one of us you could turn her too, and then you’d never have to worry about her again.” You smiled, wishing that were true, but you couldn’t bear the thought of her crying over your body again.

“I don’t want her to see me…like this…” you soothed, swallowing down the knot in your throat. He ran a hand through his hair.

“I suppose I could take you back to the mansion whilst the transformation is taking place.” He mused. You thought it over…you’d tell her you’d be gone for a few days, then you’d return…and take her back with you – it was better than letting her see you die. But…you had one more request before you’d be satisfied.

“Sure,” you murmured, Tatsumi’s eyes lighting up as the grin returned, “but – can I…ask one more thing from you?” He hesitated, but nod.

“Let me recover first,” you purred, “just let me have one more day with her we can go out and garden and laugh together before I leave. I know you want to protect your family-”

“Sure.” He interrupted, startling you in more ways than one. Sure – he’d threatened you the other night to protect his family and yet he hadn’t hesitated to let you live another day. 

“I can’t trust you,” he repeated, “but I, ah – I want you to consider it thanks for…last night.” He’d almost buried his head in his knees as he spoke, progressively becoming more and more muffled until you could barely hear him. And you didn’t blame him, speechless as he tilt his head.

“There’s still a catch though.” He sighed, standing and stretching his arms with a click of the neck. “I need you to quit your job. You’re coming to work at the mansion, starting tomorrow night you’ll be with us until you finish your training.” As you listened, the words echoed in your mind, almost solidifying the truth – you had no choice…he cracked a big grin, leaning over you with his hand son his hips.

“I could hypnotise you seeing as I’ve tasted your blood but you know what happens if you don’t.” He chuckled, straightening himself up and stepping off the bed almost silently. “We’ll be expecting you tomorrow night.” As he head to the window he turned back with a shrug.

“Unless you decide to come round earlier that is.” He added, fingers gripping the window frame as he hauled himself up, raising a hand as he leapt out into the street below, vanishing into the darkness. Closing your eyes you let out a shaky sigh, fingers slipping to the marks on your neck. You had no choice, but…smiling to yourself your exhausted body soon fell back to sleep, almost feeling like a little girl again – the cruel reality of what he was no longer softened by childish fantasy or smiles. 

He was a monster. And soon you would be too.

Moths fluttered around the last lamp on the street as he head home, hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep the blood in his veins warm. He was annoyed with himself, teeth grit – wanting to sink them deep into its flesh once again but…that wasn’t it. He could handle it spending one more day alive, he could trust it. Its mother’s life hung in the balance. On inspection he realised it’d be an excellent addition to the family, its loyalty to those it valued, the way it cared for them…Sunako would spend hours with it, together. But he couldn’t bring himself to say it. “Thanks for last night” – he thought bitterly. Its blood was a treat, it was merely cattle to him as a human, but it saw him as…a friend. Even after so long. Even knowing what he was. Sunako was the last person to consider him a friend, her parents. But he worked for them – maintaining that professional boundary but it…it could be different. The whole village would drop off one by one, slowly becoming a civilisation of mindless blood drinkers. But not...her, he thought, cutting from the beaten path and into the forest. She could be his friend…biting his lip he felt the liquid trickle from his lips, retracting his fangs as the wound healed, wiping his chin as he looked down at the blood. He was letting himself get carried away with stupid fantasies – he worked for the family, he didn’t have time for friends, or it. Once it was one of them it would no longer be a threat and that would be that…it was cattle until then. And it would be a puppet once it’d been turned. 

~

Stepping over the tools you crouched beside your mother, placing down the plant pots.

“Ahhh, thank you darling.” She purred, clapping together her dirty gloves as you started to pour compost into each container. 

“What are you going to plant?” You asked curiously as she took the three packets from beside her and tore off the tops. 

“Lavender!” She responded confidently, tipping the contents of each packet into the pots after making a small well into the compost. Lavender…?

“Are you planning on making tea?” She hesitated, furrowing her brow.

“Hm. You know what (Y/N), I never thought about using it to make tea - I figured it’d brighten up the garden but I’m certain it’d taste just as good as it will look.” Taking a watering can, you began to fill it up at the tap, gaining a crude side-glance.

“You still haven’t told me why you’re not at work today though (Y/N), you’re making your dear old mother worry.” You raised an eyebrow at her as a cheeky smile spread across her lips, knowing fully well what you were going to say.

“I told you it’s a surprise okay! You’ll find out later!” You told her, cracking up as she chuckled to herself.

“Oh but I want to know (Y/N)!” She pleaded childishly, yelping as you splashed water at her.  
“Fine I’ll wait!” Stopping the tap you stood, beginning to water each plant, relieved to have your back turned, to not have to smile…the haunting truth not as pleasant as you were making it seem to believe. You spent the day gardening with her. Enjoying your time with her. Doing anything extravagant would seem odd, but you didn’t want to do anything big. You preferred sitting with her as you flicked through old photo albums you’d “happened to find”…reminiscing about all the time you’d spent together, finding yourself begin to cry as time drew on…her arms comforting you as her own eyes welled, a single photo on one of the pages of all of you together when you were younger…your mother, your father and you sat happily around a table at a family gathering…you missed him – you told her that. She told you she did too, and together you embraced, sharing the tears you’d kept hidden from each other for so long. But you cried knowing you were going to have to leave her too. Just like father had…even if you knew it wasn’t like you were never going to see her again…you knew it would be different. There probably wouldn’t be any warm hugs. No smiles. You’d be a monster. And you didn’t know if you could bring yourself to turn her into one too…time flew by, slipping from your grasp as the sun began to set. 

Tea was on. 

A childhood favourite, she insisted on cooking, telling you to go pick your father lily for a change. So you did, stepping outside to see the blood stained sky. Seven days you’d be gone…a single lily wouldn’t be enough…once inside you set the table, flower resting in a mug of water in the centre. Taking your seat, your mother brought over your plates and you tucked into your food, hesitating as you realised she hadn’t started, smiling at you patiently.

“So?” You felt your heart lurch as she spoke, knowing there was no more delaying it. “What’s wrong?” She added, noticing the faint glimmer of unease in your eyes.

“Oh nothing – just, I don’t know what you’ll think of the surprise that’s all.” She frowned, pouting her lips as she picked up her knife and fork.

“Well you’ll have to tell me and see won’t you.” She replied coolly, making you chuckle.

“True.” You sighed. “So you asked where I went this morning – the truth is I quit my job at the café.”

“Certainly surprising alright.” She commented, raising an eyebrow at you. “I suppose there’s more though?” You nod, smiling at her reassuringly.

“I was offered a job at the Kanemasa mansion.” Her eyes lit up as she almost choked on her food, a broad smile crossing her lips.

“A – gosh, a job there?” She cried. “That’s amazing – how on earth did you manage to do that in a couple of days?” Running a hand through your hair you shrugged idly.

“The daughter of the family that I went to visit said she enjoyed my company enough to want to hire me as another butler, but I’ll mostly be keeping her company.” Laughing to herself, your mother shook her head.

“Honestly, the only surprise is that part. You’ve already made lots of friends here…I’m sure you’ll do a great job. When do you start?” It was then that you let go of the smile, furrowing your brow.

“Um…you see, I start tonight and have to do a week’s worth of training there living at the mansion until I’ve settled into the job…” you trailed off, but she didn’t seem the least bit concerned, in fact, she beamed at you.

“Well you better do a darn good job okay! Your father would be so proud of you.” Her statement almost made you cry again as she pointed to your plate, telling you to eat up.   
After tea, she told you to go pack your things, like a mother sending her daughter on a school trip – ushering you upstairs as she insisted on doing the dishes. Bag on the bed you wondered what would be appropriate to bring. You’d be bed-ridden…so it wasn’t exactly like you’d be going anywhere. Knowing how it felt…you wondered if you should bring anything. You could barely lift a finger let alone brush your teeth. But, you decided to pack everything just in case. Toothbrush, toothpaste…clean clothes and pyjama’s – hairbrush…would you even be treat as a guest? Sunako saw you as a friend but Tatsumi...for all you knew you could end up in a room with no bed…left to die alone until any threat had been driven from your body. No, you told yourself, you were just working yourself up. It’d be fine, but…you were scared, the only thing you could be certain about was your life was going to end in a few days’ time. 

Stood by the door, you held the lily to your chest, smiling at your mother as she waved you off, telling you she loved you as you made your way down the street…the night having finally settled in.


	8. Chapter 8

Standing over his grave you watched as the lily’s petals danced in the wind, weighed down by a pebble beside its wilting brothers, no words spoken as you listened to world around you, the trees, the wind…unable to filter out your thoughts as they swarmed your mind like a dark cloud…a shame on such a beautiful night.   
Smiling at the earth, you knew you couldn’t stand there forever. Sunako would be awake. Tatsumi would be waiting. And every second you wasted put your mother in more and more danger, not just you…letting out a heavy sigh, you turned your back on the grave. Heading back towards the dimly lit streets, you travelled through the shadows as the mansion’s glare watched your every move, luring you closer to it with each step until you found yourself at its gates. Calmer than you had been the first time, knocking firmly on the gates. They parted to reveal Tatsumi, who greet you with a smile.

“Glad to see you made it.” He said simply, a distinct lack of cheerfulness in his tone despite the warm reception. Clutching the strap of your bag you couldn’t bring yourself to match his expression.

“Yeah.” Was your reply. He let out a sigh, standing back and letting you pass.

“I’ll take you to see Sunako. She’s excited to see you.” He explained, the gate closing behind you as he led you inside to the warmth. Some part of you would have felt joy at the prospect of seeing the Sunako but…you hadn’t come here to have a cup of tea and chat...on the other hand, it did make you curious.

“Will she be the one…” you trailed off, not exactly wanting to say what came to mind, motioning to your neck – Tatsumi cocking his head with a sheepish look.

“Ah…” he rubbed his own neck, averting his eyes as he let out a nervous chuckle, “you see…I figured she’d want to do it but…” trailing off he recalled his conversation with her, smirking as he shook his head. 

“She insisted I did it…she said you’d feel more comfortable that way seeing as I’ve already done it before.” You chuckled, smiling weakly.

“It doesn’t really make a difference to me…but I suppose I’m fine with that.” Tatsumi shot you an apologetic look as you approached a door, stopping outside it. Pushing it too, he entered, taking his place by the entrance as you passed him. Sunako sat pretty in her seat, as if she’d been waiting far too long for you to arrive.

“Hello Sunako.” You soothed, the young girls eyes sparkling in the light as she stood.

“(Y/N)!” She exclaimed cheerfully, beaming at you as she strode forward and took you in her arms, Tatsumi’s gaze burning into the back of your skull as you hesitantly hugged her back, resting a hand on her head and stroking her silky hair. It was surreal…leaving you numb as she stepped back, hands clasped together firmly as she held them to her chest.

“I’m so glad you’re joining us (Y/N).” She chirped, furrowing her brow slowly as she took another breath. “I’m sorry too…about having to threaten you. But surely you understand.” You nod, smiling at her.

“You’re just protecting yourself.” There was a sadness in her eyes as she nod, attempting to hold her smile.

“I helped Tatsumi prepare a room for you so you’d feel a bit more comfortable here. I’d love to stay and chat with you more now but…I’m sure you want to get this over and done with.” She soothed. “I’ll make sure to come and visit you during your stay.” 

“Thank you.” You replied, generally grateful…that you weren’t going to be locked in some dark cold room. Or at least you hoped, unsure what that room would be like until you got there, Tatsumi guiding you down the endless corridors to a quieter part of the mansion, if it could get any quieter. 

“You’ll be staying here.” He chirped, allowing you in. It was larger than your room alright…the dark wood of the walls and boarded flooring giving it a rustic feel, a single window seemingly replacing the wall opposite the door – curtains tied back to let in the moonlight, illuminating the space. It smelt of dust but looked so clean, a chest of drawers and a table against one of the walls, a mirror framed against it. A single sofa sat beside the door, golden frame coiling around the crimson velvet – a duvet draped across the arm and a single pillow surrounded by cuddly bears finishing it off.

“The teddies were Sunako’s touch.” Tatsumi chuckled as he lent against the wall, smirking to himself as he folded his arms across his chest. “There were no spare beds though...” Placing down your bag as you admired the teddies. 

“It’s fine.” You soothed, Tatsumi kicking himself away from the wall and striding over to the chair, perching on the arm.

“My rooms just down the hall, so if you try anything funny I’ll know.” He deadpanned, a single yellow eye fixated on you as he hung his head, a smirk crawling across his lips as he stifled a laugh. 

“Oh come on, don’t look so serious, I’m just messing with ya!” He sighed, offering a toothy grin in reassurance, not that you were very amused as he held out his hand. “I’ll make it quick so give me your wrist.” Opening your mouth, you struggled to find the words, motioning to your bag uncertainly.

“Can I change first?” You asked, his head falling to the side, jaw slack in confusion.

“What?” 

“If I’m going to be ill for a few days then I don’t wanna be stuck in this…” you explained bashfully, motioning to your outfit as Tatsumi’s cheeks shone pink – retracting his hand and raising a finger.

“Right – sorry – I’ll uh, be outside…” he chuckled sheepishly, standing and taking to the door, “two minutes.” He added, leaving you to change in peace.

~

Its heart pulsed with a tranquil melody, but he could tell it was uncomfortable. Not that he wanted it to feel any more like a guest. It was a lot giving it a room instead of putting it in the basement but he respected its wishes to be at the mansion and Sunako’s wish for it to be comfortable during the process. Not that it was his job to make it comfortable, he thought bitterly, but – the soft click of the door snapped him from his thoughts, turning his attention to it as she peered around the corner.

“I’m ready.” It said simply, vanishing back inside. Moving inside he hesitated as it walked towards the sofa, vest hanging loosely off its shoulders and sculpting its body in the light as its hair shone gently in the moonlight…following her he found himself smirking, averting his eyes as he realised her blood hadn’t been the only thing to mature. 

“Tatsumi…” she murmured, catching him off guard as she stood by the sofa, “thank you for letting me stay here. I know you’d rather see me dead in a ditch by now, but…it means a lot to me. So thank you.” He didn’t know what to say as she sat with a sigh, holding out her wrist with a weak smile. But – he didn’t want to do it yet, taking a seat beside her and gazing out of the window, enjoying the way her hearts peaceful melody was disrupted as her hand returned to her lap.

“I don’t understand why you keep thanking me.” He sighed simply, seeing the smile on her lips as she hung her head.

“Really…” she chuckled, suddenly beaming at him as she pushed a fist against his shoulder playfully, “you really are a bit thick aren’t you? I think I knew this was going to happen since we met but…I still saw you as a friend until I realised you were right, that I should have been scared of you. But I suppose I’m still a young girl at heart and even if you are a monster I can accept that friend.” Her statement did nothing but confuse him further.

“If you can call me a monster why would you insist on being my friend? You know I don’t trust you. You know I’m not your friend, so why are you being so stubborn?” She stifled her laugh, shaking her head.

“Oh gosh, you’re really going to deny it aren’t you?” He grit his teeth as she brought her legs onto the sofa, hugging her knees as she smiled at him. “I find it hard to believe Sunako alone is the reason why I’m here right now as I am. If you didn’t trust me you would have brainwashed me – I know I had no choice if I wanted mum to live but for someone who values his families safety above all else…I dunno, maybe I'm wrong but it seems to me like you do trust me. Enough to of let me have another day with my mother.” He struggled for words, furrowing his brow as she continued.

“I suppose I really am stubborn. But you’re still my friend because I know you’re just protecting your family and I can forgive that. You're no monster.” He found his scowl curl into a smirk: she was almost right. It annoyed him a bit that he’d let on so easily that he trusted her but he had his own reasons for working with Sunako, reasons other than protecting her and her family. Just like he saw the fun in playing with (Y/N) as a child instead of just turning her, the game…working against him this time as he fought the feelings he felt for her, annoying him that he found it hard to resist the urge to call her a friend, if that’s what the warmth he felt was. It’d been far too long since he’d felt anything like that. Life wasn’t meant to mean anything. There was nothing outside the family he told himself. She would be a puppet. He only had to turn her…

“Sorry.” She sighed, holding out her wrist again and making his heart leap. “I wanted to get this over and done with and here I am talking.”

“No.” He said sternly, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have said anything first.” He took her upturned hand in his palm.

“Sorry for making you wait.” 

~

Standing by the door, he took one last glance at her, already fast asleep, the blood from her wrist staining the floor as it hung from under the duvet. He’d have to clean it up at some point, he thought with a sigh, closing the door behind himself as he left. Savouring the taste of her blood he stalked down the hall, determined to find something. It wasn’t his job to make her comfortable, but...it was Sunako’s wish for her to be, and that meant the duty fell to him. He could entertain the thought of being friends. Not that he had a choice since she was so adamant about it. 

It was almost embarrassing to even think he’d even kept it so long, but…it would make her happy. And if she was happy she’d be comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

You knew what to expect by now…dipping between two worlds – one second you’d be awake, the next you’d be enveloped by the warm embrace of sleep, too tired to do anything else. The bright light from outside all the more enticing to close your eyes: sleep. You hadn’t heard the knock at the door.

Hadn’t heard him enter.

The pressure on the sofa was what brought you round, your body shifting uncomfortably on its own – heavy eyelids rising barely. Vision blurred, the shades of blue confused, unable to focus on the figure as he sat in the path of the sun.

“Tat…sumi?” You managed, an amused chuckle proving your wrong.

“Tatsumi’s busy at the minute.” The stranger soothed. “Since he’s away I thought you may not have eaten yet so I brought you some soup. My name is Seishirou Kirishiki, Sunako’s father.” Your stomach churned at the thought of eating but you didn’t express it, saving your energy for speech.

“My name’s…(Y/N)…” you told him, the man smiling politely at you, presenting you with a spoonful of soup. Parting your lips reluctantly you let him feed you, swallowing the warm liquid with disgust.

“Hush…” he breathed, “you don’t have to speak (Y/N), I understand how tiring it must be for you right now so let me do all the talking okay?” Grateful, you wasted the conserved energy to offer him a weak smile as he gave you another spoonful of soup.

“Sunako’s already told me a lot about you. It seems she’s taken quite the liking to you.” He chuckled. “Tatsumi too. I just had to come meet you for myself.” Another spoonful. A thought.

“Are you -” the soup hadn’t quite gone done, catching in your throat and choking you. Each cough agony for your limp body.

“I told you not to speak.” He chuckled softly, dipping the spoon in the bowl and twirling it around idly as you persisted.

“Are you a Jinrou?” He stopped, resting the spoon against the side of the bowl. With a brief shake of the head he offered you a broad grin.

“No, no, not at all. I’m the only human in my family. You see…” he trailed of, chuckling quietly to himself as he lost himself in thought, “my wife, Chizuru, killed my parents – ah, I know what you’re going to say so close your mouth: how could I love her if she killed my parents? You see, she did me a favour. My parents were scum. Unfortunately, they never rose. I would have hated to see their faces again but it meant that if I was to go through the transition, I would die and that would be it.” He explained, picking up the spoon and passing the soup to your mouth. Swallowing it down you didn’t speak, thoughts drifting through your head. Reminding you that you might not survive the transition…but…even if you didn’t express it, you felt happy…it seemed family had a habit of getting people tangled with okiagari, or vice versa. Tatsumi was too strict, you mused, but you understood. Either way, Seishirou was married into the family – half lidded eyes drawn to the light, your mind wandered, brain ceasing to function as it strayed too far…

“Oh?” Seishirou chirped. “(Y/N) your face has gone bright red. Are you too hot?” Averting your eyes you nod and he smiled, giving you one more spoonful of soup before removing your covers, the cool air hitting your body like a tidal wave of relief…not that it’d been the culprit of your red face as you embraced the way your mind seemed to empty itself, leaving you ready to sleep. Seishirou watched you carefully as you began to doze off, deciding it was best for you to get some rest. 

“I suppose you’ve eaten enough.” He sighed, standing and resting the back of his palm against your forehead, cold skin making you flinch. “It was nice meeting you.” With that he left, the taste of soup lingering on your tongue as you kept yourself awake just long enough to think for that second more about whether or not…you saw him as a friend…Seishirou’s words making something painfully obvious to you that hadn’t crossed your mind before. Having him back…all the emotion you’d felt…it’s like, everything seemed to click into place…you’d been so happy to see him again, been so forgiving that…maybe…no…drifting off to sleep you furrowed your brow. It wasn’t like that, you told yourself. He was your friend. And even if you saw him as something more…he’d never feel the same way.

~

You didn’t wake again until faint whispers caught your ear…invading your dreams as they grew louder and louder...peering between the dark curtains of your eyes you saw Sunako’s porcelain skin and velvet hair, shining elegantly in the light – her eyes meeting yours as you watched her from your bed. She’d been speaking with someone, smiling at you as she bid you goodnight and left, the gentle sound of her footsteps overlapping with another’s. An all too familiar face greeting you with the usual smile.

“Hey!” Tatsumi chirped, crouching beside the sofa and tugging up the covers. “What are you doing with the duvet all the way down there?” He asked with a sigh.

“It’s only going to get colder so it’s best for you to stay covered at all times but...how are you feeling?” You would have laughed if you could, lips curling into a faint smile.

“Tired…” you breathed, flinching as he suddenly clapped his hand together, laughing to himself as you stared at him wide-eyed.

“Ah! Sorry (Y/N) – it’s just I brought something to show you today!” Your heart eased up as you watched him fumble in his pockets, a childish glow to him – a grin taking over his face as he found whatever “it” was. “Here!” He exclaimed, holding the folded paper in his hand. Sitting against the sofa his back was to you, allowing you to see over his shoulder as he unfolded the paper cheerfully, the image it revealed leaving you numb.

“It’s us.” He chuckled. You recognised the drawing immediately, remembering…it had gone missing…so, he’d taken it? He let out a sigh as he pointed to the badly drawn blue monstrosity of a dog that stood beside you, casting you a cold glare over his shoulder.

“I know you were a kid but you could have drawn me a bit more handsome you know?” He raised an eyebrow at you as you stared at the picture lost for words…spurred on by the feeling of nostalgia in your chest to reach out, a single hand taking the corner of the drawing as you smiled, fighting against your body – but…Tatsumi fell silent, yellow eyes watching you carefully, letting go of the drawing as you tugged on it weakly. 

“I can’t believe you’ve kept this all this time…” you muttered, Tatsumi’s cheeks burning as you held it above your face so not to crane your neck.

“I only remembered I even had it last night you know.” He explained defensively. “I guess I never really had to the heart to throw it out all those years ago.” Passing it back to him, you smiled at him gratefully.

“Here I thought you…” taking in a deep breath you steadied your voice, exhausted body begging you to stop, “were a big bad werewolf…not some puppy dog…” he furrowed his brow, frowning as he folded the paper back up and stuffed it in his pocket.

“I’m neither of those things so drop it!” He barked, softening up as hung his head back, arms resting against the sofa. “I just thought you might like to see it since it’s not like you can do anything. Sunako came to see you, you know. She’d been sat with you for at least two hours before I came up but she didn’t want to wake you up because she said you were better off sleeping. She almost made me feel bad for having to wake you up but it seems our talking did the trick.” He explain, chuckling to himself as he sat forwards, fists pressed into his lap as he glanced back at you bashfully.

“No that I’ll keep you up for very long. I’ll try to get it over and done with quick so you can go back to sleep but…” he trailed off, titling his head playfully as he beamed at you. 

“There’s another girl who’s been turned and she’s due to rise tomorrow and I was wondering if you could do me a favour?” Blinking idly, no words came out as you opened your mouth, Tatsumi rose his hands in surrender.

“You don’t have to do it but-”

“What is it?” He looked surprised by your response, perking up as he explained what he meant by favour.

“She needs someone to feed on. If you’d be willing to share your blood with her, after all you said it doesn’t make a difference to you who turns you and…you’d be saving me the trip to the city tomorrow. Just don’t tell Sunako alright?” Sighing you almost chuckled, wondering if you were a friend or just food to go round. 

“Sure…you have plenty of, of other stuff…to do during the day right, so…I can do it…” you managed. He nod, thanking you as he turned to face you, taking your arm as you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for what came next…relaxing as you didn’t feel the sting…or anything for that matter. Turning to see what was stopping him you felt your face flush as you locked eyes, his own cheeks darkening as red as his eyes.

“Sorry!” He exclaimed suddenly, bowing his head like someone who’d just been caught stealing. “It’s just – it doesn’t hurt that much does it?” 

“No…it’s just…this is the second night right…” you trailed off as you glanced at your wrist, then out at the starry sky, “the bite doesn’t hurt much…I’m just tired of…feeling tired.” You reassured him, Tatsumi scowling as he leant forward, bearing his fangs as you watched him nervously – wincing as he bit into your flesh, feeling the blood rush to the surface, the monsters red eyes locking with yours once again…but you couldn’t look away...feeling as though you’d been wide awake as the new wave of exhaust strangled your body, barely breathing as you closed your eyes, unable to stay awake any longer. 

~

He held her wrist, the blood trickling onto the floor as he stared at her sleeping face…pale and sick but…she looked so peaceful. He was still hungry, having stopped feeding the second she’d drifted off, allowing him the time to admire her as she slept. Almost, he thought, wanting to tuck her arm by her side and sink his teeth into her neck but…what sort of friend would he be if he did that without permission? Furrowing his brow he lapped at her skin, cleaning up any of the blood before sinking his teeth back into the punctures he’d made. He could do whatever he wanted, he thought bitterly, angry with himself as he reminisced about his hunt for the drawing…how he’d paced restlessly, resenting the warmth he felt for her. He could kill her if he wanted to. Unconsciously biting harder, he held her arm tight, enjoying the feel of her skin against his. He could have said, “do a favour for a friend”, or “would you mind helping a friend out?” but he didn’t because he – because he…he didn’t know what to say. Swallowing another mouthful of blood he glanced back at her face, weakening his grasp as he stopped once more…unable to continue as his gaze trailed to her neck…it needed to be there. It was like he’d suddenly forgotten how to control himself, fixated on the sound of her heart as he rest her arm back onto the sofa, the blood staining the covers as he rest a hand against her shoulder, another slipping beneath her neck as he pressed his lips against the warmth of her skin. The shiver that ran down his spine as he sank his teeth into her neck…the taste of her blood…

Sat beside her, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Realising what he’d done. The blood stained covers the least of his concern as he rest against the sofa…nose almost brushing against hers as he sat as close as he could get to her without touching her. He couldn’t deny it forever, he mused, titling his head to the side as he poked her nose with a weak smile. Maybe he was just infatuated with her body…she wasn’t the little girl he remembered anymore after all…but the way he was drawn to her…the urge to bury himself in the crane of her neck just as strong as it’d been before. Picturing the nervous smile on her face the first time she offered him blood, he finally returned it. She had every right to be afraid of him but she kept trying and trying to get close to him. And it worked. Better than she thought…letting out a sigh he stood, ruffling her hair playfully.

“Sleep well (Y/N). You’re gonna need it.”

If she didn’t hate him now, she would tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

All you wanted to do was sleep…and yet your morning had been a non-stop roller coaster, moving from one room to the next on Tatsumi’s command. An arm over his shoulder as you were forced to walk as you head to the latest challenge. First, you’d been fed, treat like a child as he played aeroplane with your spoon when you refused to open your mouth. Then, you’d been left to fend for yourself in the bathroom, not daring to fall asleep in the bath and risk Tatsumi storming in to fetch you because you were “taking too long”, although you had to admit, the water did you a world of good, soothing your aching muscles. But it didn’t last forever...holding yourself against the wall as you tugged the dress over your head, barely able stay stood without the support. Pyjama’s to hand you returned to Tatsumi who’d waited patiently outside for you. And now…you were heading for the entrance. 

“Where…are we going?” You asked weakly, head against his shoulder as he pushed open the door.

“Outside.” He replied cheerfully, grip tightening around your waist as he tried to lift you up a bit more, slipping from his grasp. “I thought you might like to see the sun one last time since there’ll be no chance in hell I'll get you out of bed tomorrow.” The sentiment was nice, but – as you began to walk outside you just wanted to fall to the ground and never wake up.

“We’re not leaving the walls so you don't have to go far.” Allowing him to lead you on, you focused on putting one foot in front of the other...a gentle breeze catching you off guard, grabbing your attention as the leaves of the trees rustled, just visible above the walls. Everything was too bright for you, but beautiful nevertheless, the mountain peaks reaching for the clear sky as the sun shone brightly, warming your cold skin as you hung in Tatsumi’s arm…eyes drifting to his face you soon turned red as he spoke.

“What is it (Y/N)?” He asked as you averted your eyes, looking down at the flowers that lined the path. 

“It’s…nothing…” you soothed, “I’m just…grateful you’d do this…” he cast you a smile back, taking you onto the grass and sitting you down, refusing to let go of you as you sat together.

“It’s nothing.” He joked. “I feel bad for asking you to let someone else feed from you tonight so I thought I’d make up for it by letting you get some air.” You were burning up again, realising the blush on your cheek must have been obvious as you rest against his shoulder, tucked by his side helplessly. You were grateful for him bringing you outside. Except...

“Can I…can I lay down please?” You muttered, regretting you’d asked when he laughed, raising an eyebrow at you as he hung his head low enough to meet your gaze.

“No. You’d just fall asleep.” He chucked as you narrowed your eyes at him…truthfully…happy as you remained by his side, staring at the flowers through your weary eyes. The scent of blood and soap merging together into one as you slipped a hand to your neck, weakly drawing your fingers across the bruised puncture wound…

“Tatsumi?” You breathed, knowing you had his attention even when he didn’t respond. “If you wanted…to bite my neck…you could have just asked.” He tensed.

“Sorry.” He chuckled nervously, about to say something else when you interrupted him.

“Is it…better from the neck?” You asked curiously, both hands in your lap as you relaxed your muscles: not wanting to put too much stress on yourself. It took Tatsumi a few seconds to reply as you ran through the possible answers in your head.

“It…” he trailed off, tilting his head to the side as he sighed, “yes it does…I can’t really explain it though.” 

“I suppose…I’ll understand soon enough…” you muttered, resting your eyes seeing as he couldn’t see, allowing your mind to wander.

“I wonder…what Mum’s doing.” You sighed, no response as you felt yourself slowly falling asleep, unable to focus on any clear thoughts. When you were outside…it wasn’t dark when you closed your eyes…but bright…it almost felt you were passing away. A sudden shake drew a groan from your throat as Tatsumi noticed the dead weight you were putting on. 

“I said no sleeping!” He exclaimed as you hung your head back, staring at him in dismay. 

“No!” He repeated as you hung your head once again. 

“You know…dying isn’t so bad…” you began, pushing the words out in an attempt to stay awake, “sure there’s…lots of things I want to do that…won’t ever happen now…but…living forever? That gives me…all the time in the world to do other stuff. I’ve…always wanted to learn the piano…play Claire de Lune…I want to be able to play that…but I never had the time to…take up practise, or the money. But now…now I can learn to do all the things…I’ve ever wanted to do…” trailing off you thought of the possibilities…all those things you never did because there was never enough time in a day, or a week, or a lifetime, Tatsumi shifting beside you.

“Don’t forget you’ll have work to do. It's not like you'll be able to waltz around and do what you like.” Tatsumi commented. “If you don’t mind me asking though, what was it you won’t be able to do? Maybe you could do it now and that way you’d…wait…what’s so funny?” You couldn’t help yourself, body crying out in agony as you laughed – and laughed, curling yourself up into a ball as Tatsumi stared at you wide eyed.

“What did I say?” He asked desperately as you caught your breath.

“It’s just…funny…” you pant as he raised an eyebrow to say I don’t get it, “I meant…eventually…” you trailed off, the amusement fading somewhat.

“I wanted to…settle down and have a family…but…that’s never going to happen now…and I don't exactly...have the time...now...” it was like something out of a comedy, Tatsumi’s face turning a bright shade of red as he struggled for words, eyes wide as he stared at you blankly.

“Ah – I…” he trailed off with a furrowed brow, “I see…yeah…actually, no…you’d…you might be able to have kids as a Jinrou but…I don’t know. We’re your family now. And you still have your mother. I mean, you shouldn’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll…ah…sorry I feel like Sunako would be better off reassuring you on this subject but…you’ll find someone.”  
“I’m not worried about…finding someone Tatsumi.” You chirped, cheeks pink as you smiled at him. “Seishirou and Chizuru…a human and an okiagari…and I’m friends with you…so…it proves it’s possible.”

“For someone to fall in love with a monster?” Tatsumi queried, making you chuckle. 

“Yes.” You let out a sigh, soon turning into a yawn a gust of wind made you shiver, cheeks burning a little brighter as Tatsumi pulled you in closer. If you didn’t feel so tired you’d be embarrassed: embarrassed to think that you ever could fall in love with a monster: that’d you even call him that…but…it happened long, long, long before you even realised what it was…your affection branching back to when you were a child, youthful innocence branching into obsession as you waited by your window, even if it was just a fantasy to you. And yet there you were…not exactly brought together by the best of circumstances…but you felt the same way you did back then.

“Tatsumi…” you breathed, the owner of the name cocking his head to show you had his attention, “is there anyone you like?” He seemed to tense up, averting his eyes as he scratched the tip of his nose idly.

“No.” He replied bashfully. “I don’t have time for stuff like that since I serve Lady Sunako.” Scoffing, you wasted the last of your energy.

“Then why are you…wasting time with me?” You asked, Tatsumi smirking to himself.

“Since you serve Lady Sunako too I could ask you the same thing.” You didn’t bother replying…finally relaxed in the open air after not being moved for a few minutes, the urge to drift off too great as you lay against his shoulder.

~

You’d been allowed some respite, allowed to sleep before being transferred at sunset to your temporary home. If you were honest, you slept through said transfer…only waking as you were laid down on the cold wooden floor – Tatsumi’s enduring grin all you saw, telling you’d it’d be okay, that you should go back to sleep. And you would have done, if it weren’t so cold, the bitter chill of the night settling in through the cracks in the walls, you dress doing little to keep you warm as you laid curled up on the floor. Waiting.  
Left alone in the freezer of a room…it was like coming out of a trance, the deep sleep you’d awoken from leaving you disorientated, although you weren’t sure how much of that was the loss of blood, or how much was the sleep. Tatsumi had left. That was all you knew. You didn’t know how long you were there…but it felt like an eternity…everything was dark, the bright light of day a direct contrast to what you saw now. Talking – talking grabbing your attention. Groggily tilting your head you turned to pair stood over you. Tatsumi…and the girl…dressed in flashy clothes you’d only seen the likes of in the city, cherry pink dress matching her hair as she curled it playfully around a finger. Resting your head, you closed your eyes, listening to the conversation at hand as you waited for it to happen.

“What is this?” Her voice: condescending as she continued to look down on you, unsure why Tatsumi had brought her to you.

“I need to make sure two things are very clear. One, I need to make sure you’re willing to follow orders from me and two, I need to make sure you’re willing to attack villagers. It’s as simple as that.” The girl scoffed, the sound of her heels clicking drawing closer to your face until you saw them, the girl crouching down and taking your cheeks tightly in her grip, making you groan as he lift your head, tilting it towards her face – a pair of red rings staring down on your from their dark pits. 

“Attack a villager?” She repeated, almost laughing. “I don’t need you to tell me that. I hate them. I would have done this long ago if I could of.” There’s was a moments silence before Tatsumi responded, the girl digging her claws into your cheeks and making you wince in pain.

“Prove it.” He growled, something in his voice making the hairs at the back of your neck stand, fear striking your heart as the girl smirked at you – the next second, a pair of glistening teeth had sunk themselves into your neck as your head was dropped, a cry tearing through your throat as you felt the girl smile against your skin.

It hurt. More than you’d like to admit…the cold biting at your skin as she bit at your neck…everything becoming irrelevant as your body went slack. As if all the emotions had left your veins…finally leaving you an empty shell…

Tatsumi watched on, teeth grit as the Megumi ate. He could feel the rage inside him, concealing it as he let it feast…hearing (Y/N)’s heart slow to a dangerous pace, having moved from one extreme to the other. It was painful to watch – his fists clenched as he watched the lowlife drink from (Y/N) – immediately regretting his decision to share. If it played out the way he picture it, Megumi would have already been thrown across the room, distinctly lacking its head. But he couldn’t do that…it wasn’t what Sunako had requested…when it’d finished he put it on course, telling it the basics it needed to survive like the whelp it was, rules it needed to follow it wanted to remain alive – then set it off on its first task, one it took to gleefully, skipping out the house. He watched it leave, unable to hide the black of his eyes...waiting until he could no longer hear its footsteps or it cheerful hum – knowing he was truly alone to drop the peace. Taking to her side he hesitated, seeing the blood that trickled from her neck, feeling his blood boil as he dabbed her flesh, sticky with saliva as he grit his teeth.

“(Y/N)!” You heard him, but…you couldn’t bring yourself to answer. “I’m sorry…” he trailed off, scooping you up as your winced, cradled like a child as you were carried outside, shivering like a leaf in his arms, the only heat from the blood on your neck and his hands, burning through your dress. Meeting his eyes you tried to smile, but failed…only able to look at him as he stalked through the forest.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated, grip tight as you hung limp – wanting to tell him it was okay…that girl had been…rough but you were fine. You were just tired. He made a “tch-ing” sound between his teeth as he glanced this way and that, checking the coast was clear as he continued on his way…both of you equally as grateful to see the mansion. Swept inside you were swiftly escorted down the hall – but…he nearly kicked down the door, to a room you weren’t familiar with…not you room…it soon became apparent where you were as you saw the clothes rack containing an assortment of jumpsuits and a particular butler’s uniform you recognised.

“Tat…” you breathed weakly but he shushed you, telling you it was alright as he pushed aside the covers of his bed and laid you down gently, striding back over to his door and peering left and right before closing it quietly.

“Listen.” He said sternly, red rings holding your gaze as he returned to your side. “Stay here tonight. Consider it an apology.” Flinching, you closed your eyes as he reached out, relaxing as you felt him brush aside a rouge hair that’d fallen over your face.

“I’ll get you some more blankets. You must be freezing.” You couldn’t say anything as he returned to his feet, pacing this way and that, gathering as many blankets as he had hidden around his room, one by one layering them on top of you but it didn’t help…you were still cold…you were dying after all…he must have known this, but it didn’t stop him. Crouched beside the bed he met your eyes, talking directly to you. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Why…?” He seemed caught off guard, a look of confusion catching his eye as he averted his gaze.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to do that.” You’d said yes though…you couldn’t understand why it bothered him so much, leaving you just as confused as he slipped a hand beneath your neck.

“Please (Y/N),” he began, with a tone you couldn’t read, “you have to let me feed too.”

“Sure…” He almost lurched forward, desperate the rid her of the strangers saliva – desperate the remove any trace of the others bite but he held himself back, not wanting to do any serious damage. Teeth dancing along her skin he felt the dip where the other puncture had been made, sinking his fangs in there, and only there. It wasn’t about feeding – as much as he savoured the taste of her blood – she was his – and only his. Something that’d occurred to him as he’d watched her being violated, abused like some sort of recycled plaything. She said she didn’t mind who fed from her. But he did. Overwhelmed by his emotions he tried to make himself relax – unable to until he saw her sleeping face…or…no – he could still hear her heartbeat so she wasn’t dead...but she would be soon. She wouldn’t wake up again until she’d risen. He’d finished feeding but he wasn’t satisfied, lapping up the blood, retracting his fangs as he cleaned her thoroughly, making sure there was no trace of the stranger anywhere...sucking momentarily at the wound to gain a final mouthful of blood before backing off, her bruised neck a stark contrast to her sickly skin. Skin so cold…

You really couldn’t do anything this time round…just…think…your body having given up on you as you felt it being moved, the pressure on the bed suggesting Tatsumi had decided to share it with you. Something you were certain of as you felt his arms around under your chest…held against his with your head hung back against his shoulder, his lips grazing your neck as he hugged you tight – the covers keeping you both warm – but you were certain it was the words he spoke thinking you were asleep that warmed you.

“I lied (Y/N).” He breathed, gently kissing your neck as his kept his legs firmly by your side as if keeping you all to himself. “If you rise I want to be yours – and…” he trailed off, chuckling to himself as he nuzzled your jaw, planting another kiss as he did.

“You have no choice but to be mine.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sleep never came – leaving you in limbo between two extremes: body shutting down everything felt cold, eyelids heavy as your shallow breaths struggled to keep your heart pumping…the butterflies in your stomach left untreated as you lay still, held to Tatsumi who rest his eyes. You couldn’t sleep even if you wanted too – the only heat you felt on your cheeks and along your back…Tatsumi...

If you were going to die…in some sick way, you were glad it would be in his arms. You’d be wrong – the silly fantasy that’d stemmed from a single thought: that it was possible to fall in love with a monster. But, for the monster to fall for you – it’d seemed impossible until…your lungs craved oxygen as you struggled to breath, the way your heart beat so fast – you really were going to die. Staring into the void visible behind closed eyes, you focused on the feeling of his body against yours. Willing all his heat to be yours – you wanted to be able to reply to his confession whether or not he wanted you to hear it – wanted to take his hands and – you didn’t realise how much you cared about him…internally trailing off, you felt yourself “relax”, wondering what your mother would be doing. Sleeping – you concluded. If only you could sleep too…not wanting to think anymore. Tatsumi, mother, death – if you rose…everything would be so different...it’d be your mother by the window waiting for you on a night, like you’d waited for Tatsumi as a child. A sudden pain caught your chest, preventing your from breathing momentarily as it throbbed like a stake to the heart – before settling again…allowing you to catch your breath, or at least try. Feeling Tatsumi’s grip tighten around your waist he let out a sigh, leaning back and resting his head against the wall.

“It’ll be over soon (Y/N).” He murmured to himself – a crisp knock at the door making him jump as he was reminded of his surroundings. Cursing under his breath, his warmth left you as you were laid back down – Tatsumi leaping to the door. Watching him from half-lidded eyes you couldn’t see who it was behind the door, but you could hear who it was.

“Will you be joining us for dinner Tatsumi? I presume you’re not busy.” Seishirou soothed, Tatsumi bowing his head politely. 

“Of course. I was just tending to (Y/N).” He responded, your eyes fastened shut as he motioned over to you, parting to door to allow Seishirou to see. 

“How considerate of you, but may I ask why she’s in your room?” He chirped, raising an eyebrow at Tatsumi who smiled politely back at him. 

“I thought she looked too cramped on the sofa so I’ve lent her my bed for the night whilst she turns.”

“But it’s only been three days.” Seishirou pointed out, concern in his tone, Tatsumi letting out an amused chuckle.

“Ah, well, I let one of the newly risen to feed from her tonight as well as myself so tonight is her last night.” 

“In that case…” Seishirou trailed off, letting out a hum as you heard him tap his foot, “take the night off.” Tatsumi let out a chocked response, the words caught in his throat as Seishirou silenced him.

“Yoshie is perfectly capable of serving us.” He said sternly. “Besides, I can see you have a soft spot for her Tatsumi so you’re free to spend the night with her. We don’t know if she’ll rise after all. I’ll tell Sunako and Chizuru you’re busy.” There was a short silence, making you feel tense as you strained your ears, waiting for some sort of response. 

“Of course Seishirou. Thank you.” It wasn’t long until Tatsumi had returned to your side, having bid goodnight to Seishirou. The okiagari didn’t disturb you this time, instead lying by your side with his arm across your waist, curled up against your body. The covers biding you both together…each breath shallower than the last as your heart slowed…everything fading to black.

~

You weren’t sleeping…but you didn’t feel conscious either – like a mind without a body, just…floating in nothingness as the pain faded. Everything was black, but you could still feel his body – in fact…you could hear his breathing, a faint metallic scent lingering in the air as you picked up on something else. Your heart – you could hear it – but only just...it was there, a faint beat…ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum. Were you finally passing on? No, you thought, if you were dying, where was the bright light, where was the final breath? What were you feeling? Furrowing your brow you focused on your heart beat. That faint beat…you weren’t dead until it stopped but – it spiked, sending electricity through your veins as ever muscle in your body seemed to awaken, shocked from its slack state. All your energy, returning with a single beat, your eyes snapping open as you your lungs filled with air…light streamed into the room from behind – confusing you as you wondered what’d happened, a sharp pain in your gums as another pain tore through your stomach – one that reminded you, you hadn’t eaten anything substantial in days…

You could smell it.

Feeling his arm around your waist you felt his pulse, smelt the blood that lingered on your neck. It was like…you…you needed it, a dark realisation settling in as your reborn body tensed, finally able to move after days of its catatonic state. 

“Tat-” you breathed, hesitating before you could finish, almost scared to speak as you felt them against your tongue...he reeled back, pushing himself up and looking down on you in both confusion and concern as you tilt your head to the side, meeting his eyes and feeling yourself blush as he lent over you.

“(Y/N)…” he muttered, eyes widening as you pulled yourself back and up. “(Y/N)!” Tatsumi exclaimed this time, a broad grin taking over his face as he shot forwards, pulling you into an embrace as you were knocked back down with a yelp, gasping as you felt his fangs sink deep into your shoulder. Trying to push him off you hesitated as he rose, watching your shoulder in fascination – the light shining in his eyes as he turned his attention back to yours.

“Sorry (Y/N). I was just making sure I my suspicions were correct before I whisked you out the house again. There's no mark.” 

“What – why? I’m…I mean, I…I’ve turned haven’t I?” He didn’t need to answer, expression saying it all as you were pulled up once more.

“Yep.” He chirped, already stood. “You must be hungry right? You should get some food. It’s my job to make sure you know what you’re doing after all.” Yes was the only answer to his question but…you were a mess…blood still coating the straps and chest of your dress from the previous night.

“Let me…” you trailed off, standing uncertainly before smiling at Tatsumi. “Let me wake up and change first then I’ll eat okay?” He nod, escorting you through the house as you went to wash clean your wounds, finding no traces of any bites – returning to your room to pick out another dress. How cliché, you thought with a chuckle, it being the same dress you wore when you first came to the house. Slipping into the clean outfit you hesitated, staring out the window into the forest, sunlight breaking through the branches of the trees. Tatsumi’s words echoing in your head. He’d lied and you’d risen. In his eyes that made you his, another thing you didn’t have a choice in – but luckily enough it happened to be something else you’d willing allow. It was just – a matter of whether or not he’d make a move, after all, you could only presume he hadn’t known you’d heard him. So that meant you were free to play the fool, even if it was just for a little bit. Just…a little bit…you thought, after how long he’d teased you. Now it was your turn. Glancing at your reflection in the mirror you locked eyes with yourself, red rings fading as you calmed yourself. Stepping out of the room you greeted him with a smile, allowing him to lead the way as you were taken to your food. The journey leading you out of the mansion’s walls.

“Is it safe to assume we’re going to see my mother?” You asked, glancing at Tatsumi who nod confidently.

“You heard what I said to that girl who bit you right?” You nod this time.

“I have to prove I’m willing to follow orders and attack villagers.” You recited. “Why do I need to be able to attack villagers?” Tatsumi folded his arms across his chest and frowned.

“There’s two reasons. First, for drinking human blood, just like I can’t feed from you now, you won’t be able to feed from your mother forever. Sure you can eat human food as a Jinrou but human blood really…” he smirked, raising an eyebrow at you, “it’ll give you a boost. Everything about you is better than an ordinary okiagari but you can go further still.” 

“Thank you.” You chirped, raising an eyebrow back at him – the smirk on his lips growing as he caught onto your joke.

“You’re welcome.” He purred as you strode down the street. “There’s a bigger reason why though…but I don’t think the street is really the best place to be discussing this so I’ll explain it to you later.” That was fine with you, mother’s house in sight anyway. Taking to the door you hesitated, unable to knock as the purple haze stood between you and the house.

“You’re going to need an invitation to get inside.” Tatsumi sighed as you turned gobsmacked.

“But I live here!” You exclaimed as he came to your side, knocking for you.

“Not anymore.” Biting your lip you waited patiently, painfully aware of how close the pair of you were. It wasn’t long before her voice hit your ears, the door swung open.

“(Y/N)!” She gasped. “Tatsumi! Oh bless darling you shouldn’t have come to visit whilst you’re training!” Tatsumi took the lead, speaking for you.

“Nonsense Miss (Y/LN), (Y/N) has done such a fine job these past few days it was decided to let her come visit you. I came along too pass on the Master’s praise.” Unable to filter out the sound of her heart beating your mind wandered, transfixed by the beat. It sounded like it may explode if she heard anything more.

“Oh Tatsumi you’re welcome any day – you don’t need any excuse to come visit! But (Y/N), to hear you’re doing so well makes me so proud! Come in both of you, I’ll get some tea sorted.” With that, it was like the barrier never existed, allowing you back into your old home, Tatsumi closing the door behind you as you embraced your mother, grateful to see her again, the scent of lily clinging to her. The tea was soon on and you sat around the table discussing your “training”, Tatsumi seemingly having constructed an elaborate explanation of your time in the mansion from thin air…it made you wonder if he’d thought of it before hand or was going with the flow. Either way, it had your mother convinced, not that it took much. She brought over the tea and you listened to the stories. Tatsumi and your mother holding the majority of the conversation once again, with you offering occasional snippets: watching from your seat with a smile. You didn’t at all feel far from them this time…in fact, you felt right at home – Tatsumi noticing your gaze, trying not smile through the mouthful of tea he was precariously holding in.

“Are you not drinking your tea (Y/N)?” Your mother asked suddenly, making you realise…you hadn’t touched it. Feeling guilty you smiled politely at her, taking the cup in your hands.

“I am…it’s just…I was enjoying watching you.” You admitted, Tatsumi eyeing you curiously as you took a sip of your tea, placing down the cup and looking reassuringly at Tatsumi.

“Sorry.” You sighed. “It’s just, being gone, even if it’s only been for a few days has made me realise I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you Mum…” she lowered her cup too, the smile fading from her lips, and…you found yourself in her arms once more.

“Everyone’s time comes eventually (Y/N).” She soothed, stroking your hair like she did when you were a child, pressing her lips against your forehead gently. “Now don’t go worrying about me so much when you have your new job and your whole life ahead of you. If anyone should be worrying it’s me.” Wrapping your arms around her waist you held her tight, her words making you think twice about what you had to do. But you couldn’t let that stop you.

“I have to worry about what you’re doing, if you’re still eating healthily, how much money you’re earning, if I’ll ever live to see my grandchildren – you shouldn’t be worrying about me (Y/N)…but I’m glad you think of your mother…” you chuckled, resting your head against her shoulder as you felt the fangs against your teeth.

“I love you Mum.” There was a slight moment of panic as the fangs pierced her flesh but she soon went limp in your arms – your teeth sinking further into her neck as the blood poured freely into your mouth, the taste…bitter-sweet…her life giving you yours once again – energy coursing through your veins like a shot of adrenaline. 

He watched from the side lines as she taste blood for the first time, slightly thrown off by the emotional one to one they’d shared – but he hadn’t doubted her. She didn’t even need encouraging. If all the villagers were going to be this easy then his job would be simple. Maybe he’d even get some free time…not that he wanted to shirk off his duties but…that meant more time with her, he thought, leaning against the table and taking a sip of tea. Swallowing it down he sighed.

“Now would be a good time for me to explain that last point. And a couple of other things.” There was no response as she busied herself with feeding, but he knew he had her attention, going on to explain about the villagers. Explaining what she’d need to do with her mother now she was a thrall. It seemed (Y/N) took orders quite well, but he already knew this, waiting in the doorway as she laid her mother in bed. Since her mother didn’t work all they needed to do was stage a move again and they’d be sorted, the pair of them living in the mansion.

“Sleep well…” he heard (Y/N) soothe, kissing her mother gently on the forehead before standing and taking her leave, stopping beside him momentarily and smiling. Glancing over at her mother he smiled too, closing the door and calling after (Y/N).

“Where are you going?” She stopped in her tracks, glancing over her shoulder.

“This way.” She replied sardonically, chuckling to herself as she vanished into another room. Letting out a sigh he followed suit, coming to the open door and recognising it as her room as he entered but – there she was. Peering around the door she watched him closely, although he couldn’t see the smile he could tell from her eyes. Ushered in, she closed the door behind him – strolling to the window and taking a breath of fresh air.

“So all the village – all of Sotoba…like us?” She piped up, leaning against the window sill. He nod and she let out a sigh. 

“I honestly feel like a little kid again.” Stepping towards her he perused her statement as she stared out onto the street below. “Why? You've seen the drawing…you know better than anyone all I wanted at one point was to be an okiagari and prove everyone else wrong. And now, it seems that's happening. With a twist of course.” She stood, going wide eyed and sitting immediately as she bumped into him.

“Sorry!” She gasped, the pink on her cheek too much to resist as he offered her a hand, helping her back up.

“Don’t worry about it…” he soothed, not letting go of her hand as he entwined his fingers with hers, her cheeks the colour of blood…

“Tatsumi…” she trailed off, meeting his eyes, her gaze softening as she tried to put on a stern face.

“What’s with that look?” He chuckled, resting his other hand against her cheek as she struggled to keep the masquerade.

“What’s with you!?” She barked in response, falling quiet as she rest her hand against his…he may not have been able to brainwash her anymore but…leaning forwards he closed the distance between them, feeling her chest rise and fall against his, sending a shiver down his spine as his eyes trailed down to her barely parted lips, as if she was lost for words – wide eyed as she lunged forwards unexpectedly, the hand he’d had on her cheek gripping her hair as she buried herself in his neck…biting down hard into his flesh. He could feel the smile against his skin, (Y/N) unable to hold the bite as she lapped up the few droplets of blood he could offer before she broke into a fit of laughter. Leaning back, her laughter turned to giggles as she beamed at him.

“That was revenge for biting me this morning without any warning…but also lying to me.” His hand slid to her waist as he stared into her eyes, stunned by her actions as well as her words.

“Honestly,” she continued, “I want you to be mine Tatsumi…I already know I have no choice in the matter.” She’d – she’d heard? He wanted her to know obviously but – she…already knew? Hypnotised by her eyes he felt the smirk crawl across his lips, knowing he’d been played for the entire day. He could hear the way her heart raced but not out of fear – well maybe a little bit: her smile began to fade as he lent forwards once again, brushing his nose against hers, hesitating as she rest her hand against his shoulder. Pressing his lips against hers he furrowed his brow as her hand slipped around his shoulders – tongues soon pressed against each other as he wrapped both hands around her waist tight. The taste of blood lingered on her tongue as their saliva mixed – the urge to bury himself in her neck once again surfacing in his chest as he felt the contours of her body against his. She let out a stifled moan, breaking off and averting her eyes bashfully - leaving him hungry for more as he nuzzled at her jaw.

“Why did we come in here again?” He asked curiously. You felt like you were going to melt, fumbling for the curtains behind you and pulling them too as he left a trail of kisses down your neck, leaving your mind numb as you struggled for words.

“We don’t have anywhere else to be, do we?” He hummed to himself, chuckling as his lips danced across your skin.

“As far as anyone knows I’m still mentoring you.” He purred, sending goose bumps down your skin as he ran his fangs across your neck, the warmth of his tongue following them until – wincing, you felt them pierce your skin, not just once as you clung to his own neck, but twice, three times – the okiagari greedily biting every inch of your neck before reaching your shoulder. Pushing aside the strap of your dress his kissed your shoulder, leaving a bloody print as he lift you from the ground, your legs around his hips – battling him for dominance as he walked you to the bed. Sitting you down the kiss was momentarily broken as he loomed above you, hands running along your sides as he pushed the dress up your body. His eyes sized you up like you were his next meal, the smirk on his lips as he knelt between your legs. His gaze met yours and he hunched over you, a hand cupping your breast as the other stroked your bare leg, raising it before running his hand down the inside of your thigh - as you gasped, he took the opportunity to seal your lips with a kiss, tongue pressing against yours as you clung to his neck – both legs pressed against his side as he pressed his fingers into your panties, curling the tips as he drew his finger across your entrance, up to your clit and earning another moan. He drew back from the kiss, smirking as he rest his head against yours, not wasting any time as his hand ran up your belly then down, beneath the rim of your pants as he popped the latch on your bra. Feeling his fingers between your legs you became aware of the sticky mess you’d made of yourself, Tatsumi chuckling to himself as he pressed three fingers against your entrance – making you cry out in pain.

“What’s wrong?” He soothed. You would have complained, but as his fingers caressed your walls the pain soon turned to pleasure, Tatsumi laying you down as you lost the bra…fingers entwined with his hair as he sucked on your breast, squeezing the other tight with his free hand, nails digging into your skin as your toes curled. Moving your foot, you slipped your leg between his, pressing it against his crotch to feel the bulge in his pants, enjoying the feeling of his fingers inside of you but…wincing as he nipped at your nipple – tongue smearing any of the blood that pooled around the already healed puncture. Drawing your leg up, your foot teased his concealed member, Tatsumi stopping everything and leaning back, making you purr as he pulled his fingers out from inside. Reaching down you lift your panties, pulling them up your legs and flicking them off your feet as Tatsumi watched on hypnotised, suckling on one of his fingers, licking it clean as you sat. He offered you the other two fingers and you took his hand willingly, meeting his eye as you ran your tongue over the pair, the red in his cheek making you giggle. Though…whilst he was entertained, you turned your attention to his jumpsuit, the red number having a zip down the front. Perfect, you thought, reaching for the zip and pulling it down: Tatsumi retrieving his hand and slipping his arms out of the sleeves, the jumpsuit hanging from his waist – admiring his chest you soon pushed yourself against him, knocking him backwards and kissing him quickly as he held your waist, hands sliding across your skin as you pushed yourself back up, taking the jumpsuit and tugging it from his waist – over his legs until he was as naked as you. As much as you wanted him inside of you though, you couldn’t help yourself, with the jumpsuit on the floor you ran a hand through your hair, taking his stiff cock to hand and drawing you tongue across the head, making sure to meet his eyes as you flashed your fangs dangerously – an uncertain moan escaping his lips as you sucked gently, tongue tracing the length of his shaft and planting a kiss at the base before nipping at his flesh – making him flinch as you pictured his face – his head hung back not to give you that pleasure of his pained expression. Rearing from between his legs you grind your body against his, kissing him on the neck as he watched you from the corner of his eye – his eyes notably black with the familiar red rings.

“You’re going to need an invitation to get inside you know.” You mocked, making him chuckle as he rolled you over, raising an eyebrow at you as he pinned you down.

“But you’re mine.” He sighed seductively, playing along.

“Not until you make me yours.” A hand trailed to your leg, pulling it up and hooking it around himself as he pressed his member against your cunt.

“Please can I come inside?” Chuckling you clutched to his neck in an attempt to close as much space between you as possible.

“I mean…” you breathed, brushing your lips against his, “you can do that too…” with a smirk he pushed himself into you all the way, making you gasp as he pulled your hips closed to his, lowering his body as you pressed your against him, lips locking once more as he ritualistically began to grind his hips against yours, unable to bury himself any deeper than he already had to begin with, each thrust leaving you numb as you clawed at his body, allowed to breath as he went for your neck – making you jealous as he had all the fun – sure…you were in ecstasy but, you wanted to bite him too. He’d fed from you for so long…it was your turn. At least now…moaning, you tilt your head to the side as he bit down hard on the groove between your shoulder and neck…at least, now he was yours…you’d have forever together. He let out a deep groan as you pulled yourself closer to him, forcing him down uncomfortably as you bit into his shoulder. Tasting the blood you bit harder to stop the wound from healing, biting anywhere you could sink in your teeth until you met his lips, blood smeared across both your faces as he held you tight, pushing himself into your hard, the pressure inside you making you feel like you were going to burst. It wasn’t long before you felt your walls tighten around his member, a deep moan vibrating in his throat as you kissed him hard. He picked up the pace, gripping your hips tight as he thrust. With a stifled grunt he furrowed his brow, moaning as you felt the warmth between your legs…allowing him to finally pull out as he lay beside, pulling you over onto your side to embrace you as you continued your kiss…breaking away your sides shuddered with a sigh, feeling filthy as blood and other substances coated your body and trickled from between your legs. Resting his head against yours you could feel the warm of his breath on your skin, making you smile as he held you close.  
“Say Tat...” you chirped, earning a raised eyebrow.

“Tat?” He repeated in amusement. You chuckled, wiping away some of the blood from his mouth with your thumb.

“Mmm, Tat…if I’m going to be living at the mansion can I sleep in your bed from now on?” He chuckled, cracking your back as he hugged you even tighter.

“As long as I'm there.” He purred, planting a kiss on your forehead and smiling to himself as you found yourself lost in thought…everything had happened so fast but…one thing was certain: you’d never lose him again…

~

Stood by her father’s grave he watched as she paid her respects, the lights from the mansion glistening in the distance. They had a lot to do when they returned…but…nights like this couldn’t get any better. (Y/N) was perfect – the perfect being with promise...it was a shame really: with Sunako’s plans well underway there was no hope for the village. And nope hope for anyone, he thought, smiling at (Y/N) as she beamed at him. In a few months they’d both be dead anyway.

“Let’s go home.” She purred, taking his hand as she led him off into the forest. At least the hunt would be twice as fun now, he thought – wondering if everything worked out…he might actually enjoy life…


End file.
